One Big Gay Weasley Family
by architect 2010
Summary: One year after the Final Battle, find out how the Golden Trio, along with the Weasley's, find love in the post war days of freedom. Although listed as a Blaise and Ron fic, its in fact a multiple pairings fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Got this idea earlier today and decided to write up the first chapter. Although I put this fic under the Blaise/Ron pairing, the story is going to feature multiple pairings fic and every surviving Weasley will have a story to tell will have a story. I don't know how long to drag this story out so please be patient. Feedback and criticism are more than welcome. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>The late summer breeze blew into the grounds of the Burrow as Hermione Granger sat outside by the lake. At lot had happened over the last year. For starters Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione finally finished Hogwarts. Hermione chuckled at something Ron said to her in fourth year;<p>

'_Will we ever have a normal year in Hogwarts?'_

Hermione smiled at the memory, how naive they were then, how they thought fighting for the side of the light was an honour. Only when the rubbles and bodies pilled up around them did they all discovered that war only created losers, regret and casualties. Casualties such as Fred, Percy and Arthur Weasley to which Hermione's heart fell as she remembered the kind red headed gentleman who treated her like a daughter. She felt for the Weasley's, she loved them immensely and was loved back by all.

The plan Hermione had developed to save her parent's did not go exactly according to plan. Sure the Granger's loved their daughter immensely, but what Hermione did not count on was the happy fulfilling life they built in Australia. Hermione had spent a few weeks with them, but she couldn't bring herself to live there permanently. Hermione had changed, she would always love her parents but the world they lived in had been a loss for Hermione. She had spent too much time in the magical world and no longer felt like she was a Muggle anymore. But the trip was not a loss. It was in Australia that Hermione finally came to terms with a factor that had been disturbing her for awhile, a factor that had prevented her from developing relationships. The Grangers were supportive of their daughter, but they were worried also. Not because Hermione came out and wanted to live her life in the open, but because of her tastes in partners. It had been a year since her discovery and her parents were downright worried that her daughter hadn't yet managed to find a woman to settle down into a relationship with.

It was this thought that made her think how down right lucky Hermione truly was. Her family loved her and supported her regardless of what her orientation was and the Weasley's loved her also. With this thought that Hermione needed to tell them. She had already developed the courage to tell her family and it was high time her friends and 'family' knew also. Especially her closest and greatest friend in the world, a boy whom she loved, a boy who in the last year had proven to be her greatest confident;

"Hey Hermione" said Ron as he approached the witch. Hermione stood up and went to hug her best friend of seven years; Ron returned the hug and kissed her forehead. Just this show of affection made her even more depressed, she couldn't keep this secret any longer. Hermione loved Ron too much for that.

* * *

><p>Ron sat with Hermione by the lake holding his hand. The year had too been a cross roads for the youngest Weasley male; the kiss he had shared with this beautiful witch was everything he never hoped for. This act was the latest in a string of events that rendered him confused. This whole debate first started with his fascination of Viktor Krum. At first he thought, he was jealous that Hermione went with another boy, but as time went on, Ron had found himself more interested in Viktor's reaction than Hermione's.<p>

Throughout the fifth year Ron questioned his thoughts and desires, which were answered during sixth year when he got involved with Lavander, some thought he was uncomfortable due to his feelings for Hermione, but in truth he was uncomfortable cause he wanted to see whether Seamus had a large cock, or whether Cormac's six pack was that of a fallen god, or whether Neville was a hairless cutie who would drive any gay man with desire. The kiss Ron and Hermione shared further proved a point that he simply did not desire her, or her kind.

"Ron, you know I love you" said Hermione. Ron winced and Hermione loved; "Oh Ron, not that way. We've passed that stage, and I honestly couldn't be happier".

"Me too Hermione, I'm glad we are still friends. Its amazing we got through a year without bickering due to unresolved sexual tension".

Hermione laughed; "Its great isn't it. To be friends and actually not falling out over mundane things"

Ron nodded; "Yeah".

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and decided now was a good time as any;

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you" said Hermione. Ron looked into her eyes worryingly. Hermione looked away, not bearing to see those pleading eyes look so sad.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. I should've told you a long time ago". Hermione looked up in surprise.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Ron was nervous; "Hermione I... Merlin I'm even scared to tell Harry this. I'm just so glad to have a friend like you".

A tear fell down Hermione's eye; "Oh Ron"

Despite the tear, she was confused and waited for Ron to be ready to talk.

"Hermione please let me explain." said Ron.

Hermione smiled; "I like boys. I'm crazy about them. I know I should've told you but..."

"I like women. I love them Ron. They drive me crazy" Hermione blurted out.

"You mean I've been having sleepless nights for nothing?" asked Ron. Hermione laughed; "How about me, I've had more sleepless nights than you can imagine".

Ron began to laugh and was clearly relieved; "Look Hermione. I need to tell you when we err... kissed".

Hermione nodded; "It meant a lot to me. But I just want to tell you that your err. abilities were not what made me err. well".

Hermione laughed; "Ron, I bloody hope I did have a part. I hope I was the one to make you happy".

Ron was relieved and nodded; "You did Hermione. And I'm grateful that it was you and not anyone else".

"You did the same for me too. You're one amazing kisser Ron, and any guy would be happy to be receptive to your talents".

Ron blushed. Hermione grinned; "Who is he? Who's the lucky boy?"

"Blaise" replied Ron. Hermione nodded; "He's amazing Mione. We've been together for about two months now, and well...I'm seeing him later tonight".

"Have you and Blaise..." Hermione did a head motion.

Ron blushed; "No, I think he wants to take it slow. But I really like him, and I know he likes me too".

* * *

><p>The sun was going down and Ron and Hermione were discussing their discoveries; "So your parents are okay with it?"<p>

"They are it's just that they're worried about what kind of women I like".

Ron was interested; "What kind?"

Hermione blushed; "Well I like women. Mature women, when I was in Australia I experimented and I discovered that girls my age didn't do it for me. It was only when I met this forty year old woman that I finally decided at what I craved".

"So got a nice lady on the horizon?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head; "No, the woman in Australia was a summer romance. But I can't blame her; I didn't want to spend my life with her anyway. By the way does your family know about you?"

Ron nodded; "Charlie is gay anyway and pretty much everyone has been supportive. Mum is very happy for me for some reason. She gave me a lecture on why I should be proud of who I am".

"I'm glad Ron, I'm really happy for you" said Hermione hugging her best friend.

Both Ron and Hermione got up and walked arm in arm back into the house; they saw Harry and Ginny playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey you two" said Ginny worryingly.

"It's okay Ginny. I know" replied Hermione. Ginny nodded and was relieved. "So no romance for you guys?" asked Harry.

"No Harry. Ron isn't my type" replied Hermione. Ginny looked up and scathed at Hermione;

"What's wrong with him? Just because he's gay, automatically you are turned off..."

"Mate. You're gay?" asked Harry. Ron nodded sheepishly; "Good for you mate" replied Harry. Ron smiled and clapped his best friend on the back; "Thanks".

"This still doesn't answer my question. Hermione just because..."

"Ginny, I'm gay too" replied Hermione. Both Harry and Ginny were shocked, as was Molly who was behind the two in the kitchen.

"My word" said Molly. Everyone looked at the Weasley matriarch.

"First Charlie, then Ron, and now you, where on earth do you get it from?" asked Molly with a hint of humour in her voice.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Molly's naivety. "It's not a disease mum" said Ginny.

"I know it isn't dear. I don't care if all my family were homosexual; it's just strange it all happened at once with you all".

"Well I guess it was the war that finally gave us the push. Life's too short and I don't want it filled with regrets" said Ron.

Molly smiled at her son and hugged him; "You're right dear. Live life the way you want to".

Hermione looked at the scene with envy, sure her parents accepted her and loved her no matter what but Molly's attitude was somehow different, and she encouraged her children to live a life of happiness no matter who they were.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in the room they shared;<p>

"So I take it it's not me whom you fancy" said Ginny. Hermione smiled; "No I'm sorry to break your heart Gin".

Ginny laughed; "Oh how could you Hermione."

Both girls laughed; "I like older women Gin".

Ginny calmed down and listened to her friend; "Have you, you know..."

Hermione nodded; "When I was in Australia I had a brief relationship with a mature woman".

"When you say mature you mean..."

"Forty years old Ginny"

Ginny smirked; "So no one at Hogwarts caught your eye? Well Madam Hooch is pretty well built, plus McGonagall...

Hermione laughed and slapped Ginny lightly on the shoulder; "In different circumstances I may have gone for those two, but the fact they've known me since I was eleven is a bit well sordid."

"So you do fancy them?"

Hermione blushed; "Yes they are beautiful but... I see them as friends. Especially Minerva, I like to have a friendship with her now that Hogwarts is out".

"So who's the mystery woman for you?" asked Ginny.

"No one really" said Hermione. _'If only you knew whom I desired'_ thought Hermione.

"How about you and Harry, I don't see you guys so well close that much" asked Hermione.

"We've split up. I'm actually happy that we did, since he and I can still be friends. Don't want to lose him as a friend you know".

Hermione nodded; "It was the same with Ron and I. I love him and I always will, he'll always be my friend, even when I'm mad at him".

Ginny smiled; "I'm just glad you didn't descend to hysteria like Fleur and Bill have".

Hermione was puzzled; "What do you mean?"

"Bill and Fleur, they've divorced" said Ginny.

"Why? What happened" asked Hermione.

"I guess both Bill and Fleur realised they were wrong for each other. Mum was a bit annoyed but I guess she respects Bill's wishes. It's a shame since I really liked her".

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were getting dressed; "So who's the luck guy?" asked Harry

"Blaise" replied Ron. Harry's eye brow rose; "You know I heard that blokes like him are well..."

"Enormous" laughed Ron. Harry nodded; "How would you know?" laughed Ron.

"Cause when I was checking out Dean, he too had an impressive package".

Ron was shocked; "What! You mean..." Harry nodded. "How long Harry. Does my sister..."

"Your sister is my sister now and she is happier that way. Besides I don't think Cormac would be happy".

Ron was in disbelief; "What! She is dating that twerp?" Harry laughed and nodded;

"Why did you have to be a poof Harry?" said Ron. "Why did you?" said Harry. "Because I had a difficult childhood" he replied with a grin. Harry smirked; "What about me?"

Ron laughed; "Sorry mate I was just..."

"I know Ron. I know. So you and Blaise, moving up a level?" asked Harry.

Ron blushed; "Yeah, he's cooking me dinner and well... let's see where it goes. How about you?"

Harry stood still for a millisecond before replying; "Nobody in particular, just waiting to see what the town has to offer".

"Well good luck mate. And err..."

"What?" asked Harry?

"Be careful, yeah" replied Ron. Harry nodded and left the room to apparate.

* * *

><p>Ron landed on his feet outside the beautiful mansion. Picking up his rucksack, he approached the vast doors and rang the bell.<p>

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Blaise. The beautiful dark skinned angel dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans smiled his melting smile, showing his pearl white teeth. Ron was invited in and as soon as the door closed Blaise pulled him in for a kiss. Ron dropped the rucksack and used his hands to pull Blaise closer. Finally letting go Blaise looked at his boyfriend.

"Damn you Weasley. Look at how you torture me!" said the Slytherin as he pulled the red head into another heated snog.

"Zabini... you're... divine" replied Ron between kisses.

"No you are. Damn you Ron" said Blaise as he kissed him again "Damn you, my love" he whispered. Ron let go and put his head on Blaise's chest.

"It smells nice" said Ron.

"Me or the food?" asked Blaise. Ron sighed; "You. Always you".

Blaise smiled; "As much as I would love to ravish your lips till dawn, my stomach is hurting and I'm hungry".

Ron laughed; "Ravish me all you want. I'm yours". Blaise let go and Ron pulled up a bit to look at him in his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" asked the ebony wizard. Ron nodded; "I'm yours. I want you, I want you so bad".

"Let's eat first. I imagine we both have a bit of stamina when it comes to sex" replied Blaise.

Ron's trousers felt tight, Blaise looked down to see the bulge on Ron's and his own trousers.

"Patience Blaise, After all we both have stamina" said Ron. Blaise laughed and walked with him hand in hand to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Harry apparated and landed on a beautiful beach, although he couldn't call it beautiful due to the darkness and the September breeze that was approaching. Harry knew very well how beautiful it could be in the summer. Looking around he saw the house, the house he first visited more than a year ago, when he was on the run. Harry trudged along the sand and knocked on the door, finding it unlocked. Harry entered and magically locked the door behind him. It was dark and the only light was coming out of the corridor. Walking towards it, Harry saw it empty; "Hello?" he called out.<p>

Walking up the stairs he saw the bedroom door left open, and yet another source of light emitting from it. Harry slowly walked in to find it empty and clean. Harry looked around the room, all previous evidence of one of it former occupants had been cleared away, only a hint of the consummating fragrance still remained. Hearing a subtle creak, Harry turned around quickly to find the person he had been looking for. His long red hair was freshly dried; his well defined torso was a tad damp. His jeans hung loosely of his shoulders and his feet were bare, his toes tapping the floor underneath him. The scar on his face was considered a handicap, but to Harry it was a thing of beauty, it defined the man. His eyes were filled with lust and Harry felt his trousers get tight.

"Sorry love, I needed a shower. Didn't mean to scare you"

"No worries love" replied Harry. There was a slight pause and then man spoke; "Its over Harry, she's finally gone".

Harry smiled; "How did she take it?"

The man smiled; "Pretty well, although I haven't told her about you yet"

"That's okay. I haven't told anyone about us either"

"Its all ours now Harry" replied the man as he approached his younger lover. Harry hugged him and drove his own hand underneath the waist band of the man's jeans. He grabbed hold of the fat cock and wiped his thumb on the slit.

"Ron's gay by the way" said Harry. Bill smiled; "He finally saw the light. I'm glad he saw it before he got married to a woman. Who's the lucky boy?"

"Blaise Zabini" said Harry as he opened Bill's jeans and let the fall. Pulling back Bill retrieved his wand and spelled away Harry's clothes.

"Why I am not surprised one of us ended up a bottom?" asked Bill.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he got on the bed.

"Well Charlie, George and I are tops. And Ron turns out to be a bottom. Its kind of unique isn't it?" asked Bill.

"Guess he also saw a different light and realised the pleasure he could receive. Also since when George is gay?" said Harry.

"Since forever, that's how Charlie and I told them apart. Fred will look up the girl, whilst George will look up the guy's arse".

Harry laughed; "And you. What do you look up?"

Bill lowered himself on the bed and got on top of Harry; "Since I met you, only your arse".

"Do you want to do this here, on Fleur's bed?" asked Harry with a hint of mischievous in his voice.

"We need to. I want your scent to fill the air, not hers" said Bill as he snogged Harry again;

"Will you have me?" asked Harry.

"I've already had you for nearly a year remember" said Bill

"No, I mean. Are we an item?" asked Harry. Bill nodded; "Yes and I'm crazy about you Harry". Harry pulled the elder red head into another heated snog.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter also. Again anyone who read this, please leave feedback.**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p>Ron cleaned his plate with relish, he may have changed and discovered new things about himself but he would always be the man with food on his brain. Blaise marvelled at his boyfriend, here was someone who was... well himself. Ron was different from other men he had met. The statement wasn't a stretch to the imagination since Ron wasn't a power hungry sadist. Blaise loved the simplicity of him; here was a man who showed his feelings, who expressed himself. Blaise hoped that he would never change and would remain the same lovable boy he was now.<p>

"Enjoyed it?" asked Blaise with a smirk. Ron blushed; "Yes I did. Is sexy and can cook the perfect guy for me".

Blaise laughed; "Oh so good conversationalist, charming, sophisticated doesn't come into the equation?"

"Yeah that's what I meant by sexy" replied Ron. Blaise laughed again stood up, Ron did also and followed Blaise into the vast lounge. Sitting on the couch, both boys gazed at each other.

"Thanks for dinner love. It was really something" said Ron. Blaise extended his arm and caressed Ron's cheek with his thumb. Ron's face became written with lust, as did Blaise's. Ron opened his sweet mouth and sucked on Blaise's thumb. Letting go he did the same with each of his fingers; Blaise moaned and he unashamedly opened his legs to show his prominent bulge.

After sucking Blaise's fingers Ron stood up and gave his hand to Blaise. Blaise got up and took it;

"Lead the way" whispered Ron. Blaise smiled and proceeded to take Ron to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>The moonlight lit the room and Ron looked absolutely divine. Ron and Blaise kissed and kissed as there lives depended on it. Ron took his wand from his back pocket and spelled away their clothes. Feeling a slight chill Blaise let go of Ron and pulled back.<p>

Ron's cock nearly exploded as he finally got a good look at his ebony lover. Blaise's erection stood prominent and he couldn't avoid tugging at his long thick cock.

"Ron you're so..." said Blaise as he looked at the red head's abs and very impressive nine inch package.

"Blaise, you're amazing" moaned Ron as he approached his boyfriend and kissed him again.

Blaise pushed Ron down onto the bed and once laying on the mattress, Blaise began to map out all of Ron's body, licking and sucking on his left nipple, whilst using his forefinger and thumb to going down his stomach and legs.

"Ron you're beautiful" said Ron. Ron got on his knees and made Blaise lie down at the head of the bed.

"My turn love" he said as Ron began to lick and kiss the dark chest and nipples. Going down his six pack Ron gently massaged it before meeting the organ that will bring him pleasure. Blaise's cock was long and thick, the head was exposed and began by licking a line from his balls to the tip. Repeating the process a few time before he began to lick at the exposed head.

"Ah Ron" whispered Blaise. Seeing his eyes closed, Ron smirked and soon put his mouth over the long thick organ and went all the way down.

Blaise's eyes opened wide and he screamed; "FUCK RON!" he said as he felt Ron's gag reflex over his head.

"Ron. Ron. Ron" he moaned as Ron eagerly blew Blaise's cock. After a few minutes Blaise shouted his climax, and Ron let go. Blaise felt disappointed and looked at Ron's blue eyes.

"Would you prefer my throat or something tighter?"

Blaise got up and pushed Ron down onto the mattress, before he knew what he was doing Blaise had Ron's legs on his shoulders and he was confronted by Ron's clean pink pucker, winking with anticipation.

Moving down Blaise gave a long lick on Ron's crack. Ron moaned prompting Blaise to delve in and start lapping up at the exposed tissue.

Ron moaned and took his cock in hand. "Blaise, fuck. Oh fuck" moaned Ron as he received a riming for his lover.

Blaise loved the taste of his boyfriend, it smelled very musky and clean and it drove Blaise with desire to carry on. Feeling a bit of pre cum coming from Ron's cock down on his nose, Blaise disengaged and summoned a vial of lube.

Coating his fingers, Blaise inserted his forefinger. Ron grabbed and tightened his cock, doing anything not to come from this manoeuvre. Jabbing in and out he then inserted a second and this finger simultaneously. After a few more jabs, Ron moaned and Blaise smiled to himself. He looked at his fingers up Ron's arse and let go.

"Blaise. Fuck me" moaned Ron.

Coating his cock in the lubricant, Blaise rubbed his exposed head at the area before pushing in the head. Ron screamed and Blaise stopped; "It'll get better love"

Going down Blaise kissed Ron's lips before entering in one move. Feeling the light scream in his mouth Blaise slowly pulled out before delving back in. The small screams turned into moans and Blaise let go of kissing Ron. Soon Blaise got a rhythm and began to move in and out of Ron's tight hole.

Ron too played with his cock and in not time he ejaculated all over himself. Blaise whilst moving scooped up some of the essence on Ron's stomach and licked his fingers.

"Divine Ron. Just divine" moaned Blaise at the tightness his cock was feeling in Ron's anus.

"Fuck Blaise, fuck that feels good" cried out Ron as his prostate got jabbed at each thrust. Ron's anus muscles clamped down on Blaise's cock.

"Oh Ron, can't... take... it...gonna shoot" he moaned as after a few more thrusts Blaise shoot deep down Ron's hole. Feeling Blaise ejaculation felt warm for Ron as his arse accepted the essence.

Blaise rode out his climax and as much as he would've like to remain inside Ron, the slippery essence made Blaise's limp cock pop out of Ron.

Looking down on Ron's anus, which was leaking with Blaise's cum, the boy soon went down and licked Ron dry.

"Don't want a dirty arse Ron" said Blaise. Going back up, he shared a kiss with Ron.

"That was amazing Blaise. Merlin you're so big" Blaise smiled and responded; "And you're so tight",

Ron chuckled; "Sorry love, but can I have a shower. I'm all sticky".

Blaise nodded; "Or course, come on" Both boys got up and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Harry was still asleep. Bill looked at the beautiful angelic boy and his heart melted. It had been worth it, divorcing Fleur and going by his gut instinct.<p>

When Bill first met Harry, right before his wedding to Fleur, he had been shocked and awed by the boy. From the moment the younger boy smiled at him and shook his had Bill wanted nothing more than to love and protect him. Even right after his wedding, Bill was only thinking about Harry. To compel matters worse, was the news he was hearing in regards to his safety and whereabouts. He was worried for him and obviously for his brother and wanted nothing more than to see them safe. During this year the passion he had experienced during his courtship of Fleur had all but evaporated. Even making love to his now ex-wife was a challenge since she didn't arouse him and he used his memories of Harry to enable him to perform. Love making to him had become a performance. After the war ended, Bill started getting friendly with Harry, and Harry was receptive since he too started spending a lot more time with him. Two months after the war ended, Bill decided to act on his feelings and was pleased that Harry too felt for him. Bill felt horrible for cheating on his wife, but he simply needed to act out his feelings and urges.

Any doubts in regards to his sexuality evaporated the moment he first entered Harry's tight virgin anus, at that moment he realised that he was not only crazy about Harry, but that he was gay. After a summer of seeing Harry in secret, the younger boy left for Hogwarts and Bill began divorce proceedings. Even if Harry had found someone else to love, Bill knew that he preferred guys and wanted to end his marriage. But Harry didn't find anyone else and carried on writing romantic letters of love and devotion to the eldest Weasley. After the divorce became final, with Fleur moving back to France, Bill waited for Harry and now he had him.

* * *

><p>Harry stirred and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend's handsome face.<p>

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"After eight" said Bill. Harry smiled; "I love Saturday's. Don't you?" asked Harry.

"Only when you're here" said Bill as he kissed him. "Shower?" asked Harry. Bill nodded and took Harry with him to the bathroom.

Once the shower started, Bill got the soap and lathered Harry's body, slowly massaging the back and abs of the boy. Harry hugged his boyfriend and rubbed his stubble covered cheek on the man's chest.

"Listen Bill, how are we going to tell everyone that we're in a relationship?" asked Harry.

"How about we do it tomorrow over Sunday lunch?" asked Bill.

Harry laughed and Bill was puzzled; "What?"

"No it's just the way you said it. Announcing it over Sunday lunch" said Harry. Bill smiled; "Do you have to get back to the Burrow?" asked Bill.

"I guess I should right a note to Hermione explaining my whereabouts" said Harry. Bill agreed.

An hour later, Harry finished writing the note and tied it to Bill's owl. Whispering it to go to the Burrow,

"Do you think they'll suspect something?" asked Harry. Bill hugged Harry from behind and caressed his naked chest.

"Ginny and mum might. Even more so that you used my owl to deliver the letter".

* * *

><p>Back at the Burrow; Hermione and Ginny were in the garden sunbathing along with Mrs Weasley. Hermione kept shooting discreet glances at the woman who was wearing nothing but a loose bikini. Through her sunglasses, Hermione sneaked looks at Ginny and she saw her looking away from Hermione, turning back to the elder, it took a lot of restrain not to go over to her and pleasure her. Looking up she saw an owl approaching her bedroom window.<p>

"Another owl girls" said Hermione. Molly looked up; "Merlin where are those boys?" said the woman as Hermione and Ginny ran up to their room and untangled the note from the owl.

_Dear Hermione_

_Won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, I've got a lot on. I'll see at Sunday lunch. Please apologise to everyone._

_See you tomorrow_

_Harry_

"I wonder what he's up to?" said Hermione. Looking towards Ginny who was grinning.

"What's up?" asked Hermione. "Could it be possible that Harry maybe gay too?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"That's Bill owl. Bill lives in the middle of nowhere and has just divorced a beautiful sexy girl. Could it be he divorced her because he likes Harry?" asked Ginny.

Hermione wanted to protest but then she remembered all the time the two men spent together last year before going off to Hogwarts. "Do you think..." said Hermione.

Ginny giggled and nodded; "What do you know the Golden Trio are gay" said Ginny.

"Oh damn. Damn I need a girlfriend" moaned Hermione at her predicament.

"Well you're more than free to find one. Have you ever tried any lesbian bars?" asked Ginny

Hermione blushed; "I have, but only Muggle ones"

"Well I'm going to Diagon Ally to meet Cormac later on. Why don't you apparate with me? I bet we can point you in the right direction".

Hermione marvelled at her friend and couldn't help but be grateful towards the kindness everyone has shown her; "All right you're on".

"Remember dress sexy. I bet even dykes like a girl's arse and tits" laughed Ginny. Hermione playfully punched her shoulder and began to rummage around her trunk for a nice dress.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley overheard what her daughter and her friend were talking about and couldn't help but admire at how everything turned out, especially with Bill.<p>

Walking quietly back to her bedroom, Molly silenced and locked it. Going towards her long length mirror, she stripped off her bikini and massaged her breasts and stomach. Taking her wand she whispered _'Revalto Glamour'_ and the glamour she had on began to transform to Molly's true self.

First her feet became smooth and her toes became elegantly pedicure. Secondly her larger then average thighs became toned.

The woman's stomach also became far much flatter and more toned then the sabre tiger look her family identified her with. Her breasts went a tad up, the cup size stayed the same, Molly was proud of her medium sized breasts and even though they had flattened due to birth of seven children, Molly wasn't prepared to change for anything.

Her under chin went a tad up whilst her neck became long and slightly wrinkled. Her face stayed the same, but her hair completely changed. Gone were the messy long red coloured locks and replaced by a slightly long grey coloured bob cut. Her overall skin tone had changed from pale into a nice light golden tan that complemented her toned body.

Molly turned from the mirror and opened her clothes wardrobe. There she took out a bunch of old skirts and sweaters and took the glamour charm of them. The old clothes conjured into two dark suits, one gray suit and one dark female dress suit.

"Mum, Hermione and I are going now. See you tomorrow" said Ginny.

Molly took off the silencing charm and replied back; "Okay dears". Hearing the pop of the apparition, Molly did not re-conjure the silencing charm. Putting on one of the many Oxford shirts she had over her naked body. Molly then took a dark pair of trousers and put that on over her toned thighs. Loving the feeling of the silk cotton mix on her buttocks, Molly grinned and then whispered a charm that her toe nails were varnished dark purple. Putting on a tie and finally the dark jacket, Molly went into her show wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black sandal boots that exposed her toes and her heels.

Molly smiled went towards the mirror; "Hermione dear, I know you may not recognise me but I think you are absolutely stunning and amazing and I would be honoured if you would accompany me for a drink".

Pausing for a moment Molly laughed; "Hermione dear I think you are gorgeous and I want to lick and finger you till your begging for more".

Molly calmed down and took her small purse. She magically returned all her clothes into their places and locked the wardrobes. Going down she locked all the windows and prepared to apparate to the one place she can show off her real body; _Anais Dome_. Before this she thought about her words when Hermione came out to them;

"_First Charlie, then Ron, and now you, where on earth do you get it from?"_ Molly grinned;

'_From me, hopefully'_ she thought as she apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all who put this story on their favourites and/or alerts list. Sorry for the delay, but computer trouble was unavoidable. Anyhow hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback.**

* * *

><p>"That's ten galleons please" said George to his customer. The customer paid, thanked him and left. George looked around and saw his stock on a low.<p>

"Georgie? Do you really need that many Puking Pasties?" asked Charlie Weasley.

"Yeah, bring as much as you can" shouted George.

Charlie trudged up the stairs and brought over five big boxes of them; "Need more?" asked Charlie

"Do that tomorrow. Busy day today" mentioned George.

Charlie scoffed; "It's always a busy day in here. I'm so glad we don't open Sunday's"

"Oh Charlie, you know full well I'll never exploit the common man"

"Oh my little brother has scruples? That's a change" said Charlie. "Just for that comment, you're closing the store in half an hour" teased George.

"Where are you off to?" asked Charlie.

"Neville's, he's got a plant type that its going to make a killing" said George.

"But you've been there every evening for the past week" said Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, I know how much you want him, but I can't keep it a secret anymore. I love him and I want to have lots of babies..."

Charlie sneered; "Oh come off it. Okay Romeo go ahead, I'll close up".

"Charlie, you're my favourite brother" said George as he got went out back and apparated away.

The back door closed and the bell of the entrance rang. Charlie looked up to see a handsome boy, and very handsome boy dressed in black and sporting platinum blonde hair. Charlie didn't need an introduction to know this boy was a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Can I help?" asked Charlie.

"Mr. Weasley, would be so kind to show me what you can get to brighten and cheer up a room?"

"Of course, please follow me" said Charlie.

"Thank you" said Draco. At that moment the door flung open and a dirty drunken witch pointed her finger at the blonde. "You...you animal. Your whole family are nothing but scum".

Charlie immediately stepped up and approached the woman; "Sorry but I don't care for your tone".

The old prune laughed; "Don't give a toss what you think... traitor".

Draco appeared beside him; "I think it's better that I go".

"You're not going anywhere" said Charlie so possessively that it made Draco's heart melt.

"You" said Charlie pointing his finger at the old crone; "Leave before I get the Aurors in".

The woman laughed and muttered; "Last time I come in here".

"Well praise Merlin for that" said Charlie as he closed the door.

However as soon as the man turned, the shops door flew open; Draco panicked but he didn't run for cover instead he tried to cover Charlie, meanwhile the older man took out his wand and aimed at the crone, who had turned into a lady in black.

The woman drew her wand, but before she got a word in edge ways, Draco drew and shouted; "Stupify!"

The lady flew out and into a company of Aurors who took the woman away.

Charlie and Draco looked at each other; "Thanks Malfoy".

"No worries, I'm just sorry I broke your door".

"Rubbish, you didn't know anything except save my skin" replied the man.

"Look at least let me help you repair the damage".

"No need. In a shop like this, you need all the repairing charms you know".

Draco laughed imagining what fun mischief went on here in this pleasant shop.

After Charlie repaired the damage he decided to close the shop; "Listen Malfoy, I think I'm going to close for today. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing to it really, but I do feel bad about leaving you without compensation" he replied.

"How about you join me for a drink in the den?" asked Charlie.

Draco paused and he nodded; "Okay thanks Weasley"

"Charlie. Please call me Charlie" replied the man. Draco extended his hand to him and replied; "Do me the honour of calling me Draco". Charlie shook the hand and he loved the smooth feeling of it. The feeling went straight to his libido and he wondered how this hand would feel elsewhere.

Draco craved the rough hands of the boy. Looking at the boy's forearms, he knew he was well built and he couldn't wait to find out what this perfect specimen of manhood had underneath his tight white shirt.

* * *

><p>Ron was lying on the sofa in the library, his head was supported by Blaise's thighs. Blaise was reading a book and caressing the red hair underneath him. Ron purred at the feeling, he loved the feeling of those long fingers pleasuring him and comforting him. But he didn't want to be distracted now;<p>

"Blaise?" he asked. Blaise put down his book and looked at his lover. "What babe?" he replied with a smile.

"You know when I told you that Harry, Hermione and no doubt Ginny and my mum know about you?"

Blaise nodded. Ron continued; "Well, how you would feel if they got to know you tomorrow afternoon?"

Blaise smiled; "You want to come to Sunday lunch?" asked Ron hopefully. Blaise nodded; "I would love to".

Ron grinned; "You really want to?" he asked again.

"Ron you're my life now and your family will no doubt play an important part in that"

Ron got up and kissed Blaise; "I love you" he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Weasley. Besides I hear your mother is a fantastic cook. Maybe she'll give me a few tips on my man's eating habits".

Ron laughed; "If It's good stuff then yeah. But if it's bad stuff like salad, which as you know I have an allergy to, then don't listen".

Blaise laughed and kissed his man; "Ronald Weasley, you are going to be the death of me. Besides I have to get in her good books. She'll probably extra cautious on whom her son is dating".

"It'll be fine. In fact I'm worried, I'm worried that she's all alone now. My brothers and my sister and I have moved on. I wonder how she'll cope.

* * *

><p>Molly walked inside the dark alley with pride and confidence, she saw the familiar rusty door and approached it. Drawing her wand the woman tapped the index point at the key hole. At that moment a dark green light emerged and travelled up her wand and into the tips of her finger. The magic disappeared and the door opened to reveal a dark corridor. The door closed behind her and another door opened. Molly stepped through and greeted the door woman.<p>

"Good evening Molly. How goes?" asked Livia

"Brilliant Livia. Any newbies?" asked Molly.

"A few, but no young ones I'm afraid. But I'm sure some turn up, they always do when you're around" said the woman. Molly winked at her and preceded down the vast stairway where over fifty women were mingling with each other, Molly greeted a few of them, since she knew them by sight. Approaching the bar, Molly was served by the bar maid; "Greetings Molly. Beautiful as always"

"So are you my dear Julia. The usual please"

Julia went away to fix Molly a strong Manhattan. One of the things _Anais_ prided itself on was integrating Muggle cultures with their own and for Molly, being the woman she is, this was an advantage.

Molly looked around at the girls and women dancing, she marvelled at how much in the space of one year her life had changed. When Ron, Ginny and co. went back to Hogwarts and/or their daily life, Molly decided to get back to who she truly was. Molly started to take better care of her self and also indulged in many things she couldn't whilst she raised her children.

A number of teenage girls came into the club. Watching the teenage girls dance brought on her thoughts in regards to Hermione. In the last two years Molly had watched the Muggle born develop into a nubile and breathtaking young woman that stirred the elder woman. At Bill's wedding, the girl was beautiful and she wished she could have danced with her.

Pushing the thought aside Molly sipped on the strong beverage and looked around for new faces. Hoping that in a million to one chance Hermione might come in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hermione stood outside the rusty door. Cormac had told her that to enter she would need to tap the keyhole with the index tip of her wand. Hermione approached the door, slightly frantic at the dark and horrid surroundings, and taped the keyhole. Suddenly the dark green light emerged and went up her arm. Hermione panicked but soon the light disappeared and the doors opened. The girl inhaled and entered into a dark corridor, Hermione exhaled and began to panic when the other door to the club opened.<p>

Livia peaked her head around and gave a reassuring smile; "Good evening, please come in" she said warmly, very much used to this introduction.

"You must be new; my name is Livia and welcome to _Anais_".

"Thank you, er... I was told that this is a club that... well caters to..."

Livia smiled; "Sapphic witches?"

Hermione looked relieved and smiled; "Yes"

"We do. However to proceed there are a number of rules; Firstly we don't tolerate violence or molestation. If you are looking for S&M then this club isn't for you. Secondly; no bullying or harassing; if someone is harassing you, or you them then the staff have all the rights to deal with it. Apart from that please step through and have a good night".

Hermione smiled; "Thank you Livia. Pretty name"

Livia rolled her eyes and smiled back.

Hermione went down the stairs and saw many women and girls dancing, talking and kissing. She scanned the area and looked around to see if there were any mature women.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Molly was dancing with a friend and getting caught up in the rhythm, opening her eyes she looked at the eyes of her partner and then looking away from her she spotted a familiar face. Molly immediately stopped and was gobsmacked<p>

The partner looked over her shoulder; "Pretty girl. You like her?"

Molly nodded and blushed. "Oh Merlin, she's the one you're obsessed over. You're son's best friend"

"I'm sorry Patricia, but..."

"Go ahead. You may never get a chance like this".

"Thanks Patricia" said Molly as she gave her a quick kiss. Hermione was drinking a cocktail and getting relaxed at the surroundings. Molly slowly made her way to the bar stool. Hermione had downed the last drop of her cocktail and looked towards Molly. Her brows creased and then her mouth opened and her eyes became wide.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Molly

Hermione, surprised and shocked, took in Molly's appearance. Gone was the homely woman, only to be replaced by a sexy mature lady. Hermione's eyes took in the short grey hair, the dark suit and the dark painted toe nails that were so neatly presented by the black leather sandal boots that Molly was wearing. Looking up at Molly's kind smiling face Hermione wanted to say;

"Mrs..."

"Molly dear" said the woman. Hermione was speechless and her pants became wet, closing her thighs together.

"Molly you're... you look beautiful" said Hermione.

"As do you my dear. Would you do me the honour of asking you to dance?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. Molly led Hermione to the dance floor. The music changed into a jazzy romantic tune and the two women got close as they followed the rhythm with Molly leading.

"You're one brilliant dancer" said Hermione.

"And you are the perfect partner" said Molly. Hermione smiled sweetly and took in the gaze that Molly was giving her. The two women were lost in each other, Hermione had many questions she wanted to ask; but there was time for that. She decided there was probably a life time to ask all the questions she wanted.

After the dance ended, Hermione asked the one question that was on her lips;

"Can we go home? I want...need to... I... need you Molly" replied Hermione in a dazed state.

Molly smiled; "How about the others?"

"Ginny is staying with Cormac. And besides I don't care. I need you Molly, I've wanted you for so long". Molly felt flushed at the attention and at that moment she needed to know one thing, and only action could prove whether Hermione really was sure she wanted her;

Molly's hand travelled up Hermione's back all the way to her head. The woman was closing in and Hermione was doing the same. Their lips met and Hermione put her arms around the woman. Opening her mouth, Hermione gave permission for Molly to enter and she did. Her tongue battled for dominance with that of the Muggle born as the two woman shared an erotic and passionate kiss.

Letting go Molly looked into the lust filled eyes. "Let's go home sweetie" Hermione smiled and followed Molly's lead to the apparition point.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some tea?" asked Neville. George was distracted due to his constant eyeing of Neville's bare torso.<p>

"George?" asked Neville. George quickly blinked his eyes and responded; "Sorry, yeah please".

Neville smiled his sweet lips and it took all of his restraint not to go up to him and kiss him till kingdom come.

"So things at the shop pretty good?" asked Neville.

"Very, Charlie is working with me now and the help he provides is a major plus. I don't think I could make the business without him".

"That's good to know" replied Neville as he sat down with the mugs. Neville looked at the sweet red head and took his hand in his.

George rose the hand and kissed Neville's knuckles. "It's been a while" said Neville.

"It has. I was so stupid. I should not have left you like that"

"Don't be silly George"

"Don't be silly? You should've you know, tried..."

"With other blokes? Why didn't you?" asked Neville.

George was stumped; _'Because I fell in love with you'_

"This isn't about me, its about you" replied George.

"Its about you too. Why on earth would I want someone else when I had you" replied Neville.

George smiled and his heart melted; "Why me?" asked George.

"Because you were my first, and I want to add 'only' to the mantle also" said Neville before he stood up and stripped off his trousers and shorts in one move. George's breath hitched and his throbbing erection under the table was killing him.

Neville was a bit more muscular, but he was still the same caring, kind and cute boy George made love to at Hogwarts.

"Do you still want me?" asked Neville with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Yes" whispered George as he stood up and stroked his cheek. "Yes damnit I want you!" screamed George as he snogged the mouth; "I missed you Nev" said George in between kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the very long long long delay. A few things have happened in the past few months that have kept me away from my computer. I wish to thank everyone who had added this story to their favourite's and their story alerts. Its what kept me going with the story. I'll do another update later in the week. In the meantime. Enjoy the chapter and please take time to leave some feedback...**

**Also, I don't own these characters, they obviously belong to the great J.K.  
><strong>

**Thanks**

* * *

><p>Charlie and Draco were sitting down on the large plush sofa in the den, or as Charlie put it, his bedroom. Both boys had their drinks in hand. Although Draco had calmed down considerably, he still felt anxious, which couldn't be helped since he was sitting next to the hunk that was Charlie Weasley.<p>

"So does that happen often?" asked Charlie

"What? The constant threats on my life?" asked Draco amusedly.

Charlie laughed; "Yeah". Draco nodded; "I'm afraid so. Can't be helped, I'm just going to have to live with it".

"But do people know you collaborated with the Order?" asked Charlie. "It makes to difference to some people. In all honesty I don't care what people say about me. Obviously with the exception of a few people, including the present company I'm in".

Charlie smiled; "Didn't realise I was that important to the Malfoy clan".

"Oh but you are. All you Weasley's are. Your brother and Potter saved my arse at the Battle, and to not earn their respect would be down right insulting".

"Draco, I know my brother better than you do and I think he would care if you wouldn't be such a pain".

"I'm trying Charlie. But it's not easy to suddenly be friends with someone you bullied for nearly a decade".

"Why do you care what my brother thinks about you all of a sudden?" asked Charlie.

Draco paused; "Well I think you better ask him that?"

"Wow, you're keeping secrets for a Gryffindor? How noble of you Malfoy".

Draco rolled his eyes; "No silly, it's not only for him I'm keeping secrets. It's for well...another person".

"Come on Draco. I'm not like George; I for one can keep a secret. I'll tell you what, I'll tell you my secret and you tell me yours"

"Okay" replied Draco.

"I'm gay" replied Charlie. Draco drew in a breath; _'Thank Salazar Merlin! He likes boys!"_ he thought before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Charlie annoyingly.

"So is your brother" replied Draco.

"Yes I know George is gay. Hardly surprising since he's got it bad for Neville Longbottom".

Draco had calmed down and was surprised; "So, there are three of you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"Your brother Ronald, he's gay" said Draco.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Charlie? Draco became frantic; "What's the problem. Surely you of all people..."

"No, no Draco. I'm just surprised; I imagined he of all people wouldn't be gay. Well no problem, good for him. So are you happy together?"

Draco's mouth opened; "Charlie, I'm not his boyfriend. Blaise Zabini, my best friend from Hogwarts, is".

Charlie was shocked and then began to laugh; "So not only he's gay, but he likes it..."

"Err Charlie, if you wouldn't mind not giving anymore detail. As much as I find your brother attractive, I don't need that image of him being buggered by my best friend".

"Thanks a lot Malfoy, now I'll feel queasy all night thanks to you" replied Charlie.

"Sorry, I just fly of the handle".

"So you find my brother attractive?" asked Charlie

"Well, a passing fancy. I'm not exactly spending most nights on how to boil a bunny" replied Draco.

Charlie was shocked; "For fuck's sake. You Malfoy's are..."

"No Charlie, forgive me. It's a muggle film reference. Bunny boiler is a reference to _Fatal Attraction_ in where a woman who is obsessed with her one time lover boils the pet belonging to her lover's daughter".

Charlie nodded; "Sorry, it's just that well it sounds sick".

"It is, had nightmares for days after watching that with Granger".

"So you and Hermione are friends now?" asked Charlie.

"Well we had to be civil after all that's happened. Well she and I are not exactly friends, but I hope we can be".

Charlie marvelled at the man; "And here was I thinking you were a pure blood fanatic who hated anything in connection to muggleborns".

"And here was I thinking you were a man who considered a dung heap as the prize of luxury".

Charlie laughed; "We really have to stop throwing insults at each other".

Draco laughed; "We need to".

"Listen Draco, I was wondering are you...well do you want to go out sometime."

Draco smiled in awe; "I would love to, how about this Friday night?"

"It's a date?" said Charlie.

"I'm glad" said Draco, as they clicked their glasses.

* * *

><p>George was on the bed, kneeling behind Neville's naked body. The older boy's hands were caressing Neville's torso and moving towards his back. George, who was also naked, pressed his naked chest onto Neville's back. George kissed and began to lightly bite Neville's neck and shoulder.<p>

"Ah George" moaned Neville as one of George's hand sneaked its way down Neville's torso, past his developing pecs and grabbed hold of his five inch erection. George's other hand meanwhile fondled the hanging testicles.

"Oh fuck" cried Neville.

George's own nine inch erection pressed into Neville's back;

"Oh stop. I want you in me" moaned Neville.

"Want to pleasure you baby" whispered George. Neville smiled at the thought. Here was a man with whom he hadn't touched in over three years, and like before, he still cared more about his partner's pleasure then his own.

"Geo...rge" cried Neville. "Oh, I'm going to cum if you carry on".

George smiled and kissed his boyfriend; "That's the whole idea"

Neville turned to look at George and kissed the beautiful boy. "Always caring for me" blushed Neville.

"I always did" whispered George. "Get on your knees love".

Neville kissed George again and get on his hands and knees.

Using his hands to caress Neville's back, he finally reached the pale white and somewhat muscular globe that was Neville's arse.

George's erection was ready to burse and using his hands to separate those wonderful globes he finally had Neville's tight anus in sight.

George wanted to do nothing more but to bury himself in Neville's tight warmth, but he cared more about Neville then himself.

"Do it babe. I'm ready" said Neville.

"You're not sunshine. Let me prep you" said George as he went down and licked the crease of Neville's arse and then buried his tongue into Neville's warmth.

"Oh fuck!" cried Neville as he came from the experience. "Sorry George".

"Don't worry babe. I too am bursting" said George as he got hold of Neville's cock from behind and sucked his cum dry.

Licking a crease back to Neville's anus, George continued to pleasure the boy whom he loved.

Neville received the pleasurable feeling and was at his most vulnerable. He wanted to tell him, to tell George how much he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

George licked around the rosy bud and got it wet. He would've carried on and tried to get another orgasm out of Neville, but he became and impatient and wanted to cum in his lover.

George got up and whispered a lubrication spell, to which Neville moaned at. George inserted a finger.

"George, fuck the fingers. I want your cock".

George smiled; "Such a wanton bottom aren't you?"

"YES!" screamed Neville. George lined himself up with Neville's anus and slowly inserted the head of his cock. He then rammed his shaft up the boy's anus and he reached around to grab hold of Neville's renewed erection.

Pulling out and then ploughing back in, trying to find a rhythm, George pulled Neville's body to him and told him to look at the wall. There Neville saw his bedroom wall transformed into a mirror.

"I need to see you love" said George as he found his lover's prostate and began to assault it.

George saw his lover's expression of bliss; he looked at the way his licked his lips and the beads of sweat that were forming on his smooth developing chest.

In and out he ploughed into the boy he loved, the boy whom he left behind, and not, hopefully, the boy who will take him back and start a life with.

"Oh Neville" moaned George, who was now looking at the mirror, to see Neville's face.

Neville looked at George through the mirror and said; "I love you, I want to be with you forever. This is so good I love you!"

George cried out; "I love you NEV! I WANT YOU FOREVER! YOU'RE MINE!"

At that moment he felt Neville's anus clench. With George pleasuring him from behind and from the front due to his hand masturbating his cock, Neville came all over George's hand.

George, with the feeling of Neville's anus clenching and with words of love his lover expressed came deep within the boy.

Release after release went into Neville's bowls and before he had a chance to get his breath back, Neville collapsed on the bed with George following suit. Disengaging the boy, George rolled away from and looked at the face of his lover, his partner... his husband?

"I love you George. I'm glad you didn't forget me".

"How could I forget you? I loved you from the moment you stayed behind at the room of requirement after D.A. class. Remember?" asked George.

"How could I forget"?

"Truth is sunshine. I loved you even after I left Hogwarts. And now that you're finished, I wanted to know if you still felt that way about me".

"George, how could I refuse you? I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're amazing and so fucking gorgeous".

"So are you Neville" replied George.

"Want to stay?" asked Neville.

"Can I?" asked George. Neville replied "Stay forever"

George smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Tomorrow after Sunday lunch I'll get my things. Charlie will be happy now that he won't have to put up with my snoring".

Neville laughed; "Snore all you like George Weasley. It makes me sleep well at night".

"Neville, do you want to come with me tomorrow afternoon to the Burrow for lunch?" asked George.

"Won't she mind?" asked Neville.

"Not in the slightest. Ron's bringing his boyfriend tomorrow; we can make it a double family occasion".

"Oh Ron finally got it together with Zabini?"

George was shocked; "Ron is with Zabini. As in Blaise Zabini?"

Neville grinned; "Yeah. Looks like he's different".

"What do you mean?"

"He likes taking it up the arse" laughed Neville. George too laughed; "Always knew one of us queer lot would".

"What. There are more of you who are gay?"

"Charlie is. Always has been".

"Damn, I'm spoilt for choice" said Neville. "So many handsome red heads to choose from".

"Oi, none of that" said George.

"Jealous are we Mr. Weasley?" asked Neville.

"You know I am, damn you Neville" he said as he kissed him and got on top of the boy.

"I'm only yours George"

George grinned; "I know babe. I know".

* * *

><p><strong>Molly And Hermione are up next. Pretty nervous when it comes to writing femslash.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's my attempt at femslash with Molly and Hermione. I'd always loved this pairing, and its a shame there isn't many stories out there with them. Anyhow, as always feedback is welcome.**

**Also, I don't own these characters and the all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>The Apparition portal opened to reveal Molly's bedroom, to which both Hermione and Molly fell in. There was no time for chatter or for reassurances due to the passion and expectation both women felt at this moment.<p>

Molly grabbed Hermione and kissed her with even more vigour then before to which Hermione responded by opening her mouth and letting Molly's tongue do the pleasuring.

Letting go of her grip, Hermione used wandless magic to undo Molly's tie and to strip her of her jacket. Molly, too caught up in pleasuring Hermione's mouth, didn't notice the action. What she did notice was the sudden mild autumn chill that penetrated her pure white Oxford shirt.

Letting go of Hermione she looked down at her attire, Hermione too looked down to see Molly's erect nipples peeking through the shirt.

Molly looked up and grinned; "You little witch, wandless magic?"

Hermione smiled back and licked her lips, to which Molly responded with a grin;

"None of that now you little runt" responded Molly as she got her wand and ripped open Hermione's shirt, revealing the younger woman's perfect ample breasts.

"Get on the bed dear" smiled Molly.

Hermione slowly walked to the bed, waggling her arse at Molly, who was seething with annoyance.

Hermione lay down and watched her older lover magically ripping her trousers;

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Hermione as she Molly's legs and the fact she wasn't wearing any knickers.

Molly laughed and approached the younger wanton witch. Putting her left leg on the bed's banister, Hermione had a good view of Molly's cunt. Her moist and hot clit was so tempting to the witch that she had to wipe away the drool coming out of her mouth.

"What are you waiting for runt? A lesson?" asked Molly amusingly.

Hermione wrapped her hands around the toned tanned thighs of the elder witch and gave a lick to the clit above her.

Molly gave a light sigh at the feeling. Not long after Hermione had tightened her grip around the thighs of her soon to be lover and licking and nipping at Molly's folds. Molly screamed and arched her back;

"Mione, oh Mione" she said breathlessly at the feeling of the younger girls talented tongue.

Hermione caressed Molly's inner thighs as she licked at nipped at the folds in front of her. Molly tasted divine; her regions were shaved and unsurprisingly tasted of ginger.

Before long Hermione was eating the cunt out, Molly was crying at the ecstasy she was receiving. In the year she had began sleeping with girls, no one was more talented and experienced then Hermione.

Just when Molly couldn't take it anymore, Hermione let go of one of Molly's thighs and rubbed the pearl that was barely in view. At that moment Molly let go, releasing her essence over Hermione's pretty face.

Hermione eagerly accepted it and gave one final lick and kiss to the folds she hope she could have again. Moving from underneath, Hermione took one look at Molly Weasley, she was hot and the sweat added a glowing sheen to her golden tanned complexion. Her hair was sticking up and her smiling face proved that the older woman enjoyed Hermione's ministrations.

"Do I need a lesson in pleasuring women?" asked Hermione.

"Everyday forever" replied Molly, before she knelt on her bed and kissed the young beauty. Spelling away her jeans, Hermione tried get rub her clit on Molly's thigh. Molly however stood up and sat down on the bed to take her sandals off. Hermione lovingly rubber her bare toes on Molly's shirt covered back.

"You looked so sexy tonight" said Hermione. "Suits suit you"

Molly laughed as she took off her shirt and got on top of Hermione's body again kissing her for dear life.

Molly began to go down Hermione's nude body, finding all her sensitive spots. Finally meeting the girls shaved regions she delved in and began to minister her own masterful technique.

Molly started off slow, giving a lick up and down the crevice of the younger witch's folds. Before long Molly began to blow cool air on the wet and hot area. Hermione revelled in the sensation, and struggled to meet Molly's mouth by lifting her hips due to the fact Molly had her strong manicured hands on Hermione's hips.

Very soon Molly began her assault on the girl's cunt, eating her out as if it was the last piece of bread left on earth. Anticipating Hermione's climax, Molly extracted her mouth from the warm and luscious area and grinned at the girl;

"What the hell?" complained Hermione?

Molly got off the bed and went to the cupboard where all her suits hung, Hermione eyed Molly's luscious and firm arse and though of nothing more than to lick the woman's anus till she screamed her name.

After a few words, Molly turned around and Hermione got an eye full of her new lover's body. In the middle of Molly's beautiful body was a flesh coloured strap on.

If someone had told Hermione this morning that Molly Weasley was a closet lesbian she would have laughed it off. If someone said that Molly Weasley, wholesome mother and widow of Arthur Weasley, was a closet lesbian and would be fucking Hermione Granger with a strap on, then Hermione would have committed the person to St. Mungo's and revel in the imaginary fantasy.

Thankfully this was no fantasy.

Molly walked towards the girl and asked; "Ever used on before?"

"No!" said Hermione surprisingly.

"This, my dear is an enchanted device. Touch it"

Hermione did and was surprised at the smooth velvety feeling of the contraption. Molly hissed in pleasure.

"I feel it too" said Molly as she lay above Hermione and kissed the young beautiful girl.

Hermione looked into Molly's eyes, the games and sexual play were over and it was time to know if both women were compatible.

Molly searched for feeling in the chocolate coloured eyes of Hermione. She got much more.

Hermione looked into the elder witch's eyes and pulled her down for another kiss, all the time feeling Molly's hand around her regions.

Molly kissed the girl as she prepared her for penetration. Giving her clit one last rub, Molly held the contraption and began to slide it into Hermione's waiting warm body.

A moan escaped Hermione's mouth that went straight into Molly's. The contraption was smooth, but nether the less hard as steel.

Molly let stopped kissing Hermione and plunged all the way in. Hermione moaned again and felt filled by Molly, who was already pulling back.

Molly plunged back into Hermione, and pulled back again. Setting this rhythm, Molly began to make love to Hermione.

Hermione moaned and tossed her head back and fourth at the pleasure she was receiving.

Molly pulled all the way out and motioned for Hermione to get on top.

Molly sat down on the bed with Hermione on her lap and once again inserting Molly's 'cock' into her.

Hermione began to ride the woman giving Molly a frenzy of pleasure. The change in position gave Molly ample opportunity to look at the girl's breasts, which she did, along with licking and nipping on of the rosy buds.

Hermione screamed at the double pleasure she was receiving. Never had she felt this pleasured, and she never expected to get it from Ron's mother.

Molly too was nearing the edge, approaching climax.

As if by sense, Molly's climax was alerting Hermione's clit, with the folds closing around Molly's pleasuring device.

"Oh sweetie, you're... tight" moaned Molly.

"Fuck, gonna..." Hermione said before her essence gushed out of her and onto the velvety rod.

Molly's climax too gave away as she shot her essence deep into Hermione's womb.

Riding out her orgasm, Hermione lowered herself to Molly and kissed the witch.

"Molly that was amazing" she whispered.

"You were the amazing thing my dear" replied Molly.

Hermione gave a look of pure adoration to the woman. To which Molly replied by caressing her face,

"Can I stay?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, please do so" replied Molly, having no intention of being separated from her young lover.

* * *

><p>After a few quick spells, Molly was asleep, with a mane of brown hair covering her bare breasts. In her mind Molly was dreaming, about her future with Hermione. She did want Hermione, and she wanted her love. But she was young, and Hermione could easily move onto someone younger.<p>

'_Another one bites the dust'_ thought Molly at the other young women she had pleasured and lusted this past year. But these girls weren't Hermione and unlike those girls, Hermione was worth loving, no matter who stood in their way.

All the Weasley's were going to bed now;

Charlie all alone but content about his date with Draco.

Ron, in all his muscular glory being spooned against Blaise's dark muscular body, with Blaise's hand lovingly caressing the red head's soft hair.

Bill with Harry who was also spooned against Bill's glorious nude body, and Harry's nudity doing no favours to the red head's erection.

George sleeping on his stomach with his love sleeping on his back. Their hands joined together as in matrimony. Never again would he lose this wonderful boy. To George, Neville had never changed, sure he may have developed his body, but he was still the loveable and romantic boy he left crying at Hogwarts. George made it clear that he wanted to spend his life with Neville and he would do so.

Tomorrow will be the moment of truth, the day that the Weasley's would finally come out and live life the way they would like to.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I know its been an eternity since I last updated, but work is so tiring and time consuming. A big thank you too all who have listed my story in their Story Alerts and Favourite lists. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please leave me feedback, I would like to know whether I'm doign my job right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Both Blaise and Ron were trying to get ready for lunch at the Burrow. Blaise had put on his shirt and was currently putting on his briefs when Ron walked in from the bathroom. The man was completely nude and his damp skin and wet hair did no favours of resistance to the other man.<p>

"Damn you Ron!" he screamed. Ron smirked and accepted the urgent snog that Blaise was giving him. Stripping off his shirt, Blaise pulled Ron down on the bed and began to lick and kiss the boy's body.

"Mmm, Blaise" moaned Ron as he felt Blaise's finger enter him; "You're ready babe?"

Ron nodded urgently and he felt the thick tip of Blaise's endowment entering the tight space that belonged to Ron.

* * *

><p>Bill and Harry were all dressed and ready to go, "Don't be so nervous love" said Harry.<p>

"I'm sorry Harry, but if my mum finds out that I of all my brothers turned out to be gay, she would go into hysterics".

"Why?" enquired Harry. "Cause she was expecting a grandson from me"

"You know Bill, it is possible for a wizard to get pregnant" said Harry as he hugged Bill from behind.

"I know, but... I don't know".

"She'll be okay with it, trust me all your brothers are gay so she would already be used to the news" said Harry.

"That's the problem Harry; she doesn't know any of us are gay"

"She knows that Ron is. And she is very supportive of him" replied Harry.

Bill sighed; "Okay, you're right. It's not the end of the world".

"Exactly, besides it won't be all a loss. You'll still have your brothers with you".

"And you Harry. I'm not going to leave you, regardless of what she says" said Bill

Harry snogged the red head and revelled in the feeling of this wonderful man; "I love you Bill"

"Love you too raven" said Bill.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and looked around her surroundings, the bed was empty but it was still warm. Hermione inhaled and exhaled, nervous at what was coming. Did Molly regret sleeping with Hermione? Hermione sure didn't.<p>

Getting up, the girl went into her room and retrieved her robe, which she put on and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, she found the object of her desire preparing the plates. Molly looked absolutely gorgeous, she still hadn't disguised herself with the glamour, and she was wearing a silk robe over her nude and handsome body.

"Oh Good Morning dear, can you come on help me with the plates" said Molly. _'At least she isn't mad'_ thought Hermione.

Hermione put the cutlery on the table and whilst Molly was busy minding the eggs, she decided to go for broke. Putting her arms around Molly's hips she leaned into Molly's neck and kissed her. Molly gave her access and Hermione deepened the kiss.

"I take it there are no regrets?" asked Molly jokingly.

Hermione laughed; "Not one".

"I'm glad, I don't know what I would do if I ever saw you with someone else" replied Molly.

"Me neither" said Hermione. Molly turned around and opened her robe. Hermione looked down at Molly's generous ample breasts and massaged them as she gave the older witch a snog to die for.

* * *

><p>George and Neville apparated into the shop and found Charlie asleep on the sofa; "Hey sleepyhead" said George as he woke up his brother.<p>

"Sorry to wake you. You know Neville of course" said George.

Charlie stood up and greeted the boy. "Oh, hi Neville. What are you doing here?"

"Coming to Sunday lunch" beamed the man.

Charlie grinned and nodded; "Finally saw some sense, did he?"

"Yeah finally, idiot was blind as a bat" replied Neville. "Oi, that's me you're talking about" replied George.

"Well I guess it's the three of us now" said Charlie.

"Yeah, who would have thought Ron turning out to be a poofter" said George amusingly.

"Don't bother him George. You don't know how protective Blaise Zabini is. He can make you're life a living hell" said Neville.

George swallowed hard and decided to drop the matter. "Anyhow, I guess he's coming to lunch with Ron".

"I bet he is" replied Charlie.

The three men sat down and waited till it was time to apparate to the Burrow;

"So Charlie, are you staying in England?" asked Neville.

"For the time being" replied Charlie.

"Forgive my brother sunshine. He's nursing a broken heart" replied George.

"George!" exclaimed Charlie.

"What of it Charlie, I'm not going to rest till you find a nice guy to settle down with. Sergei deserves the wrath that comes to him" said George.

"Who's Sergei?" asked Neville.

"My boyfriend" said Charlie.

"Your totally in the closet and in denial boyfriend, who decided to hide away and marry and live a lie" said George.

Charlie blushed and Neville felt moved, here was this strong handsome stallion of a man who could have any man he wanted and who he was feeling sorry for himself.

"It's not worth crying over spilt milk" said Neville.

"I'm not Nev. In fact I've already got a date this Friday"

"Wow, about time. Who's the lucky man?" asked George.

"Draco Malfoy" replied Charlie.

George was shocked whilst Neville was amused.

"What's that look for?" asked George.

"Draco's a nice guy once you get to know him. He's changed a lot since last year, probably because he doesn't need to hide anymore" replied Neville.

"Charlie? He's a Malfoy" exclaimed George.

"And I'm a Weasley. Besides I had a few drinks with him last night and I really would like to get to know him" said Charlie

"Mum will through a fit. I bet she'll be surprised to find out that Ron and I are gay, and she doesn't need another surprise".

"Talking of surprises, do you think it'll be nice if we all go and help your mother out?" asked Neville.

Both George and Charlie laughed; "Knowing mum she's probably working on a lunch that'll put the Ministry's Banquets to shame" replied the older man.

"Mum like's working up a sweat in the kitchen" said George.

* * *

><p>Molly however was working up a sweat in her bedroom as she climaxed from Hermione's fingers doing their pleasuring. Both were panting after another bout of lovemaking and were now in each other's arms and revelling in the afterglow.<p>

"I tell you, the last few hours have been a surprise" said Molly amusingly. Hermione laughed and responded

"Mrs. Weasley, you are a bundle of surprises" said Hermione as she nipped at Molly's nipple.

"Molly, I need to ask. Do you want to tell them about us?" asked Molly.

"Not yet Mione, Ron no doubt is bringing Blaise and I think we should be joyful in the fact he's found the man he loves"

Hermione nodded; "I agree. I just hope they'll understand us when the time comes".

Molly was worried; "I hope they do. I don't think they'll ever imagine their mother being a lesbian"

Hermione turned her head towards Molly; "I actually wanted to ask you that. How and when did you know you liked girls?"

Molly got up and put her robe on. "Come on dear, we have to change. I've got a lunch to prepare and I'll tell you as we're working".

* * *

><p>Ron and Blaise apparated to Shell Cottage to meet Bill before they all apparate towards the Burrow. Blaise looked around and the beauty and the seclusion of the stretch of beach where the cottage stood.<p>

"Amazing" said Blaise.

"You like it?" asked Ron.

"Screw the manor. I'm going to buy a stretch of beach and build a villa on it".

Ron laughed; "So glad you approve"

"Now why wouldn't I approve love?" asked Blaise.

Ron was stumped and simply shrugged; "Don't know, just I never would've taken you down as a beach type guy".

Blaise grinned; "Oh but I am". Ron blushed and tried to hide his growing erection at the thought of Blaise wearing loose swimming trunks on a sun drenched beach.

Both boys reached the door and Bill opened it. "Saw you guys through the window" said Bill. "Come on in".

Both boys entered; "Hi Blaise Zabini" said Blaise as he took his hand out.

"Bill Weasley how do you do" said the older man as he shook it.

"Please to meet you" said Blaise.

"Likewise, so you're the chap who stole my youngest brother's heart?" asked Bill.

Both Ron and Blaise laughed; "Guilty as charged" replied Blaise. Ron calmed and down and became confused;

"How did you know Blaise was my boyfriend?" asked Ron.

Bill's smile dropped; "Well err..."

"I told him" said a very familiar voice. Ron and Blaise turned around to see Harry Potter coming into the room.

"Oh hey Harry" said Ron.

"He told me two nights ago when we were getting ready for bed" said Bill. Ron turned back to his brother to see him nervous.

Blaise smiled at his hopefully future brother in law. Ron couldn't help but giggle;

"Finally saw the light did you?" asked Ron. Bill gave a sigh of relief;

"You can say that" said Bill

"Well good for you mate. And you Harry, in all respects you couldn't ask for a better bloke to be with". Harry approached Ron and hugged him.

"You don't mind?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I love my brother and to not see him happy is... just wrong".

"Potter, if Bill is as big as Ron is, you're onto a winner" said Blaise.

Everyone broke down in laughter; "And hello to you too Blaise" replied Harry in a deadpan voice.

* * *

><p>"You look nice dear" said Molly at Hermione's simple attire of jeans and a white blouse.<p>

"Do me a favour Molly. Don't put the glamour back on. You are gorgeous and your family should see and be proud on what a handsome and charming woman you are".

Molly blushed; "Okay. The lunch is getting ready. Thanks for your help. I could really use some help in the kitchen".

Hermione smiled; "Hope it's the first of many lunches"

Molly sat down and reached for Hermione's hand; "I hope so too dear".

Hermione sat down; "You were going to say... about well when you..."

Molly nodded; "Yes well, it was when I was your age. I've always liked both men and women but when I first got together with Arthur, my taste in women went dormant".

Hermione became interested; "You mean you've never thought about women during your marriage?"

Molly shook her head; "Oh no, I did notice women, but it was more of a passing glance. It never occurred to me to pursue and destroy my marriage. During my marriage with Arthur I've never cheated on him. I loved him too much for that and even though he may not look it, Arthur was very, very, very good in the bedroom department. Oh Hermione he was amazing, he was such a sex god, and he was bigger than..."

Molly stopped when she saw Hermione blushing with a grin plastered on her face;

"I'm sorry dear".

"Don't be Molly. In fact I think its refreshing and nice to hear a story such as yours, you clearly take relationships and marriage very seriously".

"Well when your spouse just happens to be the greatest man on earth, you do take it seriously" replied Molly.

"Well with Mr. Weasley you would have too. From the amount of time I spent with him he was a wonderful man, he clearly loved you and from what I remember you loved him back". said Hermione.

Molly nodded; "Yes I did. Well you can guess the rest. After Arthur passed on, I couldn't bring myself to be with another man so my interest in women became active once more. I will not lie to you Hermione; I have been with other girls in the past year".

"Why would I be offended? I too had a sort of romance last summer. It's just that... well Molly I feel very comfortable around you. I hope you feel the same?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I do, you're a very bright articulate young lady who is both charming and drop dead gorgeous".

Hermione laughed; "Thank you".

"It's just that I thought you would be uncomfortable with someone my age" said Molly

Hermione laughed; "Molly I only like young girls such as you"

Molly blushed; "I'm not young dear"

Hermione took Molly's hand and kissed her knuckles "You are, you're certainly far more active than I am. And besides all the girls you've had in the past year, its clear that I'm not the only one who finds you amazing and attractive".

Molly smiled and reached across the table to kiss Hermione.

* * *

><p>"So you went behind Fleur's back?" asked Ron.<p>

Bill looked down in shame, "Yes. I'm not proud of it but I just wanted, needed to know if my feelings for Harry were a phase or the real thing".

Ron nodded, but he couldn't mask his disappointment.

"Look Ron I know you're disappointed..."

"No Bill. I have no right to be disappointed whatsoever. It was better early than later".

Bill smiled sheepishly; "I needed to know, and she proved it"

"And a fine job she did too" replied Harry as he kissed Bill's hand.

Bill blushed and moved over to kiss Harry on his forehead. Blaise smiled at the sight;

"Well I'm glad we all got over our silly straight phases" said Blaise. The other three boys agreed.

"Its amazing to think that Ginny is the only straight's left" said Bill amusingly.

"How about your other brother, Fred or..." said Blaise.

"George love. Fred's passed on" said Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron... I know..." said Blaise

"Don't worry about it. I just hope he's up there happy that we are all in love" said Ron.

Everyone nodded; but Bill sniggered; "What?" asked Ron.

"Sorry bro. But I never imagined you being so sensitive. Blaise clearly has an effect on you" said Bill.

Ron blushed; "You have no idea". Blaise smiled.

"Come on lover boys, let's get to the Burrow" said Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Its been ages since I updated this story, since I'm busy planning the next chapter for Protection for Lord Malfoy. I would like to thank everyone who has left feedback added this story to their list of favourites. I've pretty much maped out this story, but all I need is the time to type it up.  
><strong>

**Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mum, we're home!" shouted Ron as he, Harry and their boyfriends entered the Burrow. Molly appeared in the living room.<p>

"Oh hello dears" said Molly as she hugged everyone including Blaise.

"Wow! Mrs. Weasley I'm honoured..." said Blaise. Molly smiled; "Molly please Blaise" she said as she kissed him on both cheeks.

"Er Molly, very pleased to meet you" he said laughing.

"You too sweetheart, please come on in lunch will be ready soon" said Molly

"You look amazing mum" said Bill. Molly smiled; "Oh thank you. I decided it was time for a change".

"It suits you mum, wow anyone would be lucky to be with you" said Ron.

"Oh Ron that's so sweet" said Molly as she kissed her youngest son.

They all went into the kitchen to see Hermione preparing the beef for roasting. She was about to pick up the tray, when Ron intervened

"Mione let me" said Ron.

"Oh Ronald please if it was up to all of you, I wouldn't do anything at all" replied Hermione as she put the tray in the oven.

"But you're a guest" said Bill.

"Actually Hermione is going to live here... till she finds something...if she wants to... Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to pressure you" said Molly.

Hermione smiled, however her stomach was doing summersaults, she begged Molly not to give them away.

"Well Molly that's very kind of you" said Hermione.

"Good then that's settled. So hopefully the others are coming soon. So Bill when are you going back out to date?"

Bill blushed; "I already have"

"Who is she?" asked Molly.

"He is me" said Harry. Molly was shocked, Hermione simply smirked; "But Bill you were married"

"I left Fleur because I couldn't deny myself anymore. Mum hopefully you can understand that" said the eldest Weasley child in a state of desperation.

"I do Bill, and I'm glad you realised sooner rather than later. Harry is a nice man and Harry look after him" said Molly

"I will Molly" replied Harry.

The front door opened again and in came Charlie along with George and Neville.

"We're here" announced Charlie. Ron looked round to see his two brothers, and Neville entering the house. A smirk crossed his face.

"Finally came to your senses then?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked George.

"Neville, finally realised you couldn't live without him" replied Harry.

Neville blushed; "Yeah" said Neville.

"Should've seen him just a month ago, crying his eyes out" said Molly.

"Alright mum" said George.

"Crying and moping, bloody glad he has finally decided to go for the boy he loves" said Molly.

"You don't mind?" asked Neville.

"Why should I. I only care if my children are happy" replied Molly as she hugged Neville.

"Guys are you okay with this?" he asked everyone else. Everyone smiled and shrugged.

"Merlin Neville, of course we're happy that George finally saw some sense and ran back to you" said Ron.

"Did not!" he said with a blush.

"Its true he didn't. But he did beg" said Neville. Everyone, except George, started laughing.

The boys started to mingle, as Molly and Hermione whispered to themselves in the kitchen;

"So Ginny is the only straight person in this family?" asked Hermione

"Looks like it" replied Molly with a grin.

"You know Molly you should've just come out with it, about us" said Hermione.

"No Mione, this is their day, and besides I want to see how our lives would be living together" said Molly.

"Amazing baby, it will be amazing" said Hermione as she squeezed her girlfriend's arse.

"So Bill, finally decided to see the light" said George.

Bill blushed; "Yes, when I met Harry I knew he was the one"

"But why pretend for all this time?" asked Neville.

"Well I didn't want to face it I suppose. Being married to a Fleur gave me some security"

"Well it was pretty damn obvious" replied Charlie.

Bill looked up and Charlie continued; "Well he was eyeing up Harry every time he saw him".

Harry laughed; "How do you think I noticed him."

"Look guys I only wanted to know if I really was gay or it was just a phase, and Fleur was he only one to prove it".

"And a fine job she did too" said Harry as he took Bill's hand and kissed his knuckles. Looking deeply into the eyes of his love, Bill smiled at the touch.

"Well I'm glad you got over that silly straight thing" said Ron.

"You know all about that do you?" asked Bill

"Well Hermione was just a crush, hardly surprising she's really beautiful" said Ron.

"Excuse me" exclaimed Blaise.

"Well she is. You on the other hand babe are a god" said Ron.

The others began to laugh; "Babe! Damn since when the words babe and Slytherin ever mingled" said George.

"Next you'll be saying Draco Malfoy is gay and dating a Weasley" exclaimed Harry.

"Seeing him on Friday night" said Charlie.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ron as Blaise grinned.

"Yes, I'm going out with Draco on Friday evening"

"When did this happen?" asked Bill surprisingly

"Well last night when I was closing the shop, a witch nearly attacked him and I rushed towards his rescue" said Charlie.

"Is he okay?" asked Blaise worryingly.

"He's fine" said Charlie.

"Do you fancy him?" asked Blaise

"Well who wouldn't?" asked Charlie grinning

"I didn't and I was his dorm mate for nearly nine years. If you came to his rescue, then he's smitten with you. Draco loves the old legends; nights in shinning armour, forbidden love that kind of stuff".

"Well is it forbidden for me to date him?" asked Charlie.

"I don't see why not, Lucius is out of the way and Narcissa is probably abroad meeting another man. She deserves it, especially after what that bastard put her through" replied Blaise.

Everyone couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. "Blaise did you and Draco ever..." asked Ron.

"No love" he said as he kissed him. "Draco is not my type. I actually like my men to be... well, men".

"So that rules out Ron then" joked George.

"At least he didn't sit around crying for his love to come by" said Bill defending his brother.

George looked at Neville lovingly.

"You know its great all of us sitting here congratulating ourselves, but am I the only one to realise that Ginny is the only hetro left in the family?" asked Harry.

"And mum" said Ron.

Hermione and Molly were in the kitchen listening in;

"Do you think they suspect?" asked Hermione.

"No" said Molly

"I just hope mum finds someone. I just want her to be happy" said Ron.

"I bloody hope so, besides she's got Hermione here. I bet she'll cheer her up" said Charlie.

All the boys were talking to each other, apart from Ron who looked at the kitchen and saw Hermione and Molly preparing the lunch.

"Excuse me guys, I think I'll help mum and Mione" said Ron as he left.

"Is he alright?" asked Blaise.

"He is, but I bet he's got some thoughts to get through" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise.

"Well whenever Ron has that look, he's got something on his mind" said Harry.

"Hope he hasn't changed his mind" said Blaise. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Well Ron is drop dead gorgeous" said Blaise.

"Look Blaise, I know you love my brother but can you keep your opinions to yourself" said George.

"Jealous are we" muttered Blaise.

Everyone except George grinned. "Sorry Georgie Porgy, looks like you've met your match with Blaise" blurted Charlie.

* * *

><p>Ron was helping his mum and Hermione in the kitchen. Although he was concentrating on battering the potatoes, in the back of his mind he was wondering. Wondering what's going to happen to his mother, she was alone now and had no one. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder whether Hermione was staying at the Burrow out of pity for the elder witch. Hermione was young, she needed to grab life by both hands. Looking around he saw the two women laughing, they clearly got on well and Hermione living with Molly surely won't be a bad thing to both, but there was something in the way both women were acting towards each other. It was almost as if they were two best friends who enjoyed each others company, in fact the glow around them made them appear to be more than friends.<p>

"Ron, are you done?" asked Molly. Ron shook his head and answered "Yeah sorry about that, here you are".

"Good man, can you help Hermione set the table up?" asked Molly

"Come on Ron let's go" said Hermione.

Both Hermione and Ron grabbed the plates and cutlery and walked towards the table.

"There you are, wondering where you got to" said Blaise

"Missing me already?" asked Ron teasingly

"All the time" he said without shame.

"Aww. My brother has a boyfriend" said George.

"So do you, or is Neville your bit on the side?" asked Ron.

Blaise smirked, whilst George bit his tongue; "Of course he's my boyfriend... he's... he..."

"What's up Georgie Porgy? Cat got your tongue?" asked Ron, whilst everyone else laughed. George was about to vent his anger, when Neville came up to him and kissed him.

"Come on George, it's just a bit of teasing. You should know all about that" he said.

George turned to face and Neville and kissed him back. "You're right. Come on I'm famished".

* * *

><p>With dinner over everyone apparated back to their respective houses;<p>

Bill and Harry were getting ready for bed;

"That went well" said Bill.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's okay with us" said Harry.

"However there's one other person we need to tell...Fleur" said Bill.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; "Don't be like that Harry, I don't want to cause her embarrassment. She deserves to know, especially since I cheated on her".

Harry looked at his boyfriend and nodded; "You're right Bill. And here I was thinking chivalry is dead".

"Speak for yourself Harry. You're the bravest person I know" said Bill.

Harry kissed his love and looked into his eyes; "No you are and I love you for it". Bill kissed him back and pulled Harry on top of him.

"Ron, you're mum is amazing" said Blaise.

"She really did take to you" said Ron happily. "I guess she's happy that I have a boyfriend".

"A boyfriend who is crazy about you" said Blaise. Ron blushed and kissed the ebony wizard; "I'm crazy about you too love. Although I doubt George is".

"How did you survive with him? I'm sorry Ron, but the man is so thick skinned that he needs to be taught a lesson on how he behaves".

"Thanks for that Blaise. But I bet his relationship with Neville is doing him the world of good" said Ron.

Blaise laughed; "I'm happy Longbottom can finally get laid".

Ron laughed; "That's mean Blaise. Neville is a very good mate".

"He is Ron, and I'm happy for him. Just as I am for Draco" said Blaise.

Ron began to wonder; "You think he and Charlie will hit it off?"

"After what Charlie told us then yes, I think they will. Draco needs someone to be with; he's been alone way too long".

"So has Charlie. Hope it goes well for them. However there's one thing that's well..."

"What love" said Blaise caressing Ron's back; "Its mum and Hermione"

Blaise was confused; "What do you mean?"

"Today I saw them; they were laughing together and being very friendly. I don't know it's... For some strange reason I have a feeling Hermione see's mum more than just a friend".

"You mean she fancies her. What? Does Gran... sorry Hermione like mature women?" asked Blaise.

Ron nodded; "And I'm worried that mum will be confused".

Blaise was shocked; "Your mum's gay?" asked Blaise.

"After today, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, if mum was gay than I'm alright with it. To be honest I would be happy if she was, couldn't bear to see mum with another man".

Blaise looked at his boyfriend; "Ron if Hermione likes your mother, then would that bother you?"

Ron shrugged; "To be honest I don't know why we are having this conversation. I mean Hermione is just staying at the Burrow, she's not sleeping with mum".

* * *

><p>Hermione exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Molly eyed Hermione who dropped her towel and got into bed with Molly.<p>

"Went well today" said Molly.

Hermione nodded and kissed the witch beside her.

"Next time they all come round I'm going to tell them" said Molly as she broke away from Hermione.

Hermione smiled; "I don't want you to be a dirty secret. I love you too much for that" replied Molly.

Hermione's eyes welled and she too blurted out; "I love you too Molly. Do you think they'll hate me?"

Molly was worried; "I don't know. They're all such a stubborn bunch"

"I wonder who they got that from?" said Hermione as Molly smiled;

"Red hair, stubbornness and homosexuality. A nice gene mixture, wouldn't you say?" asked Molly

Hermione laughed and pulled her lover on top of her. Molly kissed her and she began to descend down Hermione's body, getting eager to drive Hermione into new heights of sexual bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know its been months and I strongly apologise for the delay. I had major writer's block, and with work getting hectic, I had no time whatsoever to sit down and write. I blame laziness. **

**A major special thank you to all who have favoured this story, and added me and this fic to their Story Alerts. I don't know when I'll update but I hope it will be much sooner then later.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie sprayed the anti-persperant all over his body, the anxiety the man was feeling was killing any confidence he possessed.<p>

"For Merlin's sake Charlie! If you can defend him, surely dating him is no biggie" exclaimed George.

"What if he takes me to some posh place? What if I mess it up? I'm screwed!" said Charlie.

"Isn't that the idea?" asked Neville with a smirk on his face.

Charlie blushed and smiled at his brother's boyfriend.

Draco was dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He wanted to look sexy for the man and was rattled with nerves that he was soon going to see him.

"Okay Draco! Time to go out in the world, and forget about the past. Hopefully Charlie is your future" said Draco as he bit his lip in hope that he very much would be.

"And why the hell am I talking to myself?" said the blonde boy in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Charlie apparated to a mews in Muggle London, walking down the passage he found himself in Brewer Street, looking around he was confronted by the most angelic beauty he had ever seen.<p>

"Hi Charlie" said Draco.

Charlie was gobsmacked at the man's appearance. And his crotch was giving away how he desired the man.

Draco eyed the mouth and the crotch of his would be lover and put on his trademark smirk.

"Do you have an appetite? Because I've lost mine" enquired Draco.

"Same here, I really don't feel hungry anymore" said Charlie.

"Oh what a shame. I booked such a nice place for dinner. Still I don't think the weather is improving, you seem so... stiff" said Draco.

Charlie blushed in embarrassment; "Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to..."

"Charlie, would you like a drink? I've got just ordered a case of the rarest and mesmerising champagne".

"Very much so Draco" said Charlie. Draco smiled and pulled him away to the apparition point.

Apparating to Draco's flat, the two men eyed each other and Charlie finally let his resolve go and kissed the man in front of him.

Draco moaned and ran his fingers through the red hair on display as he kissed the other man back.

Charlie moaned and let go of Draco's lips; "Sorry babe, but I should've been more courteous".

Draco laughed at the remark; "I think you are being more than courteous beautiful"

Charlie grinned and kissed the other man back; Draco let go and pulled Charlie into the bedroom. Draco proceeded to strip Charlie; "Are we going to fast?" asked the red head.

Draco looked up; "Do you want to make love to me senseless?"

Charlie didn't hide his emotions as he nodded eagerly; "Then what are we waiting for?" Charlie smiled and began to strip the blonde man.

Once naked the red head towered over the blonde Slytherin as he began to map all the sensitive zones of his new boyfriend. Draco's cheek, his nipples, the inside of his left thigh and the toes on his long bony feet drew the pre-cum onto the head of his dick.

Charlie saw this and was about to sample it, when Draco stopped him;

"Give me yours beautiful" he said.

"But I want to pleasure you love" replied Charlie.

Draco smiled, he was easily falling in love with this man already; "I know love. But give me that long thick peasant cock of yours!"

Charlie smirked; "Fancy a bit of rough Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes! I fancy the roughest peasant of them all" replied Draco.

Both men started to suck each other off, Charlie thrust his cock into Draco's warm mouth whilst he sucked on the blonde's decent sized organ. Feeling his impending climax, Charlie pulled away from Draco and in turn spat out the blonde's equipment.

"How do you want it My Lord?" asked Charlie.

"Like any pureblood would like it" stated Draco, as he got on his hand and knees and looked over his shoulder to see Charlie's erecting cock coming towards him.

Charlie began to moves down to lick the younger man's arse when Draco stopped him;

"No, I want it now! Without anything" said Draco. Charlie smirked and dove right in to Draco's heat.

"Oh damn!" screamed Draco as he felt the redhead breach him; Charlie was about to pull out when Draco stopped him; "Pull it out and slam it in!" he demanded.

"Don't tell me how to fuck an arse my Lord" said Charlie, Draco grinned at the comment;

Charlie did his ministration again and began to get a rhythm; "That... it... FUCK CHARLIE!" screamed Draco; "You... like... that... you like... poor peasants"

"Love... them..." he cried out. Charlie continued plunging in and out of Draco's tight heat.

"Damn boy!" screamed the older man as he ravaged the tight rosy hole.

Draco cried out as the mixture between pain and pleasure ripped through him. "FUCK!" he cried out.

"HARDER, HARDER!" screamed the blonde as the shocked red head pulled out and thrust back into the tight hole and aimed at the boy's prostate.

"Oh Draco" cried out Charlie. "Draco" he whispered as he violently pulled the blonde boy to him to kiss him; "Love you"

Draco smiled through the tears and kissed the man back as he received Charlie's cock.

In no time Draco was shooting his load; pearly white drops of cum came onto the bed and on Charlie's hand.

"Oh you wanker! Wanted to taste you" teased the red head.

"Well... I want to taste you Charlie... come on my face"

Charlie grinned and threw Draco back down on the bed. He pulled out of him and turned him over.

"You want this... My Lord?"

"Yes! Yes you peasant cum on my face" screamed Draco as he watched his red headed god moan and masturbate his cock. Charlie's blue eyes devoured Draco and his nearly hairless body. The boy may have defied perfection in looks, but he knew that that said boy lacked the love he was craving. And Charlie wanted to give it to him.

The first few drops landed on Draco's chest, Charlie moved up and dangled his huge thick penis over Draco's lips as the first big drop landed square into Draco's mouth. Draco closed his mouth and swallowed the bitter, but welcoming, essence of his soon to be lover.

Charlie then ejaculated all over Draco's red, tear sainted cheeks. "Oh... Merlin" he screamed as he finished depositing his load. Draco opened his eyes and smiled at the man above him.

Charlie meanwhile wiped some of his seed and went down Draco's open legs and down to his sore anus. There the rose coloured hole opening and closing, clearly begging for something. Charlie put his stained forefinger into the rose and wiped the essence off inside Draco's tunnel.

Draco smiled in bliss at the feeling. "Do I measure up my Lord!" said Draco.

Charlie laughed; "What? Has democracy entered into the bedroom?"

"Yes it has, but only here you are the Lord and Master" replied Draco.

"I take it you prefer to act as the peasant?"

Draco grinned; "No you still are a peasant. And that's only because the poor like you are so strong, masculine, handsome and loveable".

Charlie went down and kissed his boyfriend; "So I take it you love me?"

Draco threw a pillow at his love; "What do you think, you idiot". Charlie laughed and lay on top of Draco kissing his lips.

"I love you Charlie. Please love me" said Draco.

"I already do, and I want to give you my love because you deserve it more than anyone my angel".

* * *

><p>Neville laid his head on George's bare chest;<p>

"Was that okay?" asked the red head.

Neville smiled; "Amazing as always, wish I could have you inside me all the time". George sat up and grinned; "Why didn't you tell me?" George got up and Neville was curious when he saw him come back with a box.

"Open it" he said. Neville did and saw a small butt plug, Neville couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't exactly replicate the feeling babe"

George shook his head; "Lie back and open you bud" Neville lay back and used his hand to open his arse cheeks.

George looked down at the ring of muscle where not more then five minutes ago he was abusing it for all his worth. The hole was still leaking George's juices, not to mention it was arousing him to no end.

George caressed the space and ploughed in the plug. Neville moaned; "What now?"

George blew a kiss at Neville, and he felt the plug expand.

"Holy fuck!" moaned Neville. It feels like you"

George nodded and looked on as the plug began to pull out and in.

"You see I can be in you all the time"

"Babe, you're a genius and I love you" moaned Neville. George blew another kiss at his love and looked on as the device did its deeds.

Neville was moaning and moaning, and wailed out in anger as the device suddenly stopped.

"What the hell..."

"Sorry babe, I want in" said George as he slid in his renewed erection and began to find that spot that blew Neville's mind away.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Cormac were walking down Diagon Ally; the red head was in a huff;<p>

"You just had to do it, did you?" asked the redhead.

"Sorry babe, but I couldn't help myself. Quidditch is my religion".

"Everything is your religion, except me".

Cormac looked hurt; "Don't say that babe".

"Ginny?" a voice from the crowd shouted out.

"Dean, hey how are you?" she asked as she kissed his cheeks.

"I'm fine, working at the Ministry with Shacklebolt. How about you?"

"Working at Nimbus, just got the job actually" said Ginny.

"Got tired of playing?" asked the ebony wizard.

"Yeah, especially if you have to look after a nut like him" said Ginny pointing towards Cormac.

"Finally acknowledged my existence?" said Cormac as he shook Dean's hand.

Whilst they were catching up, Cormac observed the dark boy, his smooth skin, his beautiful mouth.

'_How perfect, for me' _thought Cormac

"I've got to go, great seeing you Gin" said Dean. Cormac shook his hand and Dean walked away, Ginny approached a shop window, whilst Cormac looked at the departing wizard, who stopped and turned around eyeing the fit blonde Quidditch player. Cormac looked to see Ginny entering the shop;

"Be with you in a minute babe"

"Okay"

Cormac rushed towards Dean; "Sorry about ignoring you back there" said Cormac.

"Were you ignoring me?" asked Dean.

Cormac grinned; "You know I wasn't, and I know you weren't. Listen Ginny is going home tonight. I have a very nice flat in the Muggle area and I was wondering whether you could come over for a drink? Or is Ministry work very strenuous?"

Dean smiled; "Very indeed. You're on Cormac"

"Here's the address" said Cormac giving Dean his card.

"Will be round 7:30 tonight" said Dean.

"It's a date" said Cormac.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep another pairing I would love to see. Please leave feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR, hope its been good up until now. First of all a big major thank you to all my reviewers and followers. The fact that readers are still reading this fic after all this time overwhelms me. Thank you again. The reason I haven't updated for so long is because I have started a new job that keeps me away from my PC at all hours. And writing HP fiction on their office systems will be frowned upon (even if my boss gets titulated when reading them)**

**Also I've been working on a story that is something of a departure for me. I have been planning it these many months, and I wish to actually get a third draft complete before I publish it on the site. I wish to have something finished and not keep you guys, rather unfairly, waiting.**

**Thanks again to all the feedback and following. So on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Now my dear, what comes next?" asked Molly<p>

"Twenty-six?" replied the child wizard

"That's right. Well Done" said Molly to the smiling face of the five year old

"I've been trying hard Mrs. Weasley"

"I know you have. Off you go, time for handwriting". The young wizard got off his chair and went to his next class. Molly looked over all the children in the room. Orphans who lost their parents, or who were shamefully abandoned.

A pang of pain went through Molly's heart as she sunk in what horrors past generations had at the hands of the tyrannical directors of old.

"I too feel it" said a voice behind her. Molly turned around and saw the new governess of the orphanage, a woman who destroyed the institution of old and, with great financial help from Harry Potter, rebuilt this once grey tyrannical establishment into a world where every child would be given love, care and a decent start in life. This new woman was the now retired headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"You must feel it worse then I" replied Molly.

"It was horrible Molly. Some of the older children have finally discovered what it is to be cared for, to be loved and to be given the confidence to succeed. And I'm proud that you and the rest of the staff have given this to them."

"It's an honor Mini. After Arthur..." tears fell down Molly's cheeks.

Minerva patted Molly on the back and invited her back to her office. Minerva motioned for Molly to sit down on the sofa.

"Do you still think about him?" asked Minerva sitting on the sofa with Molly in her new office.

"It's hard not to. I've known him for nearly forty years, he gave me love and a family. So yes Mini, I still think about him, I will always love Arthur, no matter what"

"And how does Hermione feel about it?" asked Minerva.

Molly was shocked; "How did you know?"

"Queer knows queer I guess".

Molly smiled; "Hermione understands, and one of the reasons she loves me is because I was a faithful and loving wife to an amazing man".

Minerva smiled; "I'm glad and I bet Arthur would be happy to see you in a loving relationship".

Molly grinned "I'll bet he'll be glad it's a woman, I bet he would've loved to see the two of us"

Minerva too laughed; "I bet he's happy you didn't let another man in your life"

"I couldn't do it Mini. Arthur was the only man I was crazy about, and when I lost him I knew he would be the only one".

"I'm just glad you were the woman to capture Hermione's heart." replied Minerva

Molly chuckled; "I'm just glad you haven't given me a lecture on the fact I'm dating a girl thirty years younger than I am".

At that moment there was a knock on the door;

"Come in" said Minerva.

At that moment a beautiful brunette entered the room; Molly smiled kindly at the girl, Mini meanwhile had to keep her mouth closed.

The girl smiled back at Molly and bashfully at Minerva.

"That lecture Molly does not apply to any one of us".

"Why?" she asked.

"Molly I'd like to introduce you. This is Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend"

Molly was shocked; "How do you do".

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley" replied the beautiful girl.

"Please call me Molly. Only my girl calls me Mrs. Weasley sometimes"

All three witched laughed, and Molly felt relaxed that she could be open about her sexuality with the two women.

"Well I imagine she's a lucky girl" replied Pansy.

"I'm the one who is lucky, Hermione is..."

At that moment Pansy was shocked; "Hermione... as in Hermione Granger?"

Molly nodded; "Yes, I've heard from my son and daughter that you were not exactly kind to her in recent years?"

Pansy looked down in shame; "That is true, and there is no excuse to my behavior".

"Pansy darling" said Mini kissing the girl's head. "It's the past, it's time to move on".

Pansy smiled but her eyes were filled with shame and regret. "Actually Molly, I was wondering, would you care to join Mini and I for tea this Saturday afternoon?"

"I would love to Pansy. Is it okay if I bring Hermione?" asked the witch.

"Please do so, in fact I would love to mend the fence with her. I've already done so with Ronald. As you know I'm a good friend of Blaise"

Minerva was confused; "What's all this?"

"Well as it turns out all my sons are gay. Ron and Blaise are a couple, and tomorrow they're all coming for lunch, so that I can tell them that I'm gay and in a relationship with a girl thirty years younger than I am".

Pansy smiled sympathetically; "Good luck with that. If there's any trouble Mini and I are here for you".

"Thank You, dear. I better go, I hope Mione will be home by now. Thank you both" said Molly as she hugged her two fellow 'sisters'

When Molly apparated, Minerva looked at her young lover; "I'm sorry I told her about us"

Pansy smiled and then gave the old witch a beautiful kiss; "Don't worry babe" she said as she felt Minerva's body, her curvy hips, her firm breasts.

"Not here dear" laughed the witch.

"Tonight then" replied Pansy with a grin and a wink

"You Slytherin snake, you'll be the end of me".

"Well who would've thought the old sexy witch taming the snake?" smiled Pansy.

Minerva kissed her lover again and was silently counting the hours till home time.

* * *

><p>Molly apparated into the living room of the Burrow;<p>

"Molly?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it's me babe" replied Molly with a hint of excitement.

Hermione came into the room and hugged her lover, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

"My word, what a welcome" replied Molly breathlessly

"Don't you like it?" asked Hermione coyly

"Oh no, please do it more often" said Molly.

"I will. I missed you today" replied Hermione.

"Me too, come there's a few things I need to tell you" said Molly motioning Hermione to sit down with her.

"Please tell me" said Hermione. "The children are coming tomorrow, I'm going to tell them about us"

Hermione smiled in happiness and hugged her lover. "Don't be nervous Molly. Whatever happens I will never leave you".

"Hermione these last few weeks have been... well magical. You mean the world to me".

"As do you to me" replied Hermione.

"I can't... I can't lose you. This last year I have thought only about you, and the happiness you have given me is beyond explanation".

"You've made me happy too Molly" said Hermione in excitement, she was hoping what came next out of Molly's mouth were what she wanted to hear.

"I..love you. I love you Hermione".

Hermione smiled in bliss; "I love you too Molly. And I'll be with you for as long as I draw breath".

Molly began to cry; "Don't say that. Arthur said that and he died".

"But I won't go away Molly. The world is not perfect and it never will be, but we can make our own lives as good as possible. And don't worry about the others, they will understand".

Molly calmed down and wiped her tears away. "Yes you're right. Can we go out tonight? Enjoy our last night of being secret lovers?"

Hermione grinned; "Yes please, all this sneaking around. I'm going to miss it"

"Oh by the way, I outed us to Minerva. Is that okay?" asked Molly

"How did she take it" said Hermione.

"Very well considering she's in the same boat as us" said Molly.

Hermione became shocked and embarrassed at the thought of her mentor dating a younger girl.

"What she's dating a younger girl, who?"

"Pansy Parkinson" replied Molly.

Hermione broke out into laughter; "Wow Pansy Parkinson is dating an older woman? You old dykes really can turn an innocent girls head"

Molly sneered; "Old dykes. I'm not that old"

"No you're not dear, and I wouldn't swap you for anything" replied Hermione as she kissed Molly again.

* * *

><p>Ron arrived at Zabini mansion and was greeted by his boyfriend, whom he kissed with passion and love. "What's for dinner?" asked Ron.<p>

"What? No 'Hey Beautiful, how was your day?' no sweet nothings, just What's for dinner?"

Ron laughed; "Sorry babe, but I'm starving"

"That's good news, go upstairs and get changed, your brother and Draco have invited us out"

"Wow, already they're entertaining!"

Blaise was curious; "What's wrong with that? Come on Ron surely you don't have a grudge?"

"NO! No Blaise, I've moved on since then, it's just that... well good for them. Give me a few seconds".

"Seconds, a few hours you need" said Blaise.

"What! Never"

"Come on Ron, you're such a girl when it comes to getting ready" replied Blaise

"Well I am your girl after all" replied Ron with an innocent grin. Blaise smiled and watched Ron's arse as he wiggled it whilst walking up the stairs driving his huge cock into an unbearable erection.

"Loving teasing bitch" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Draco was on his way home from Flourish and Blotts, having just started working there side by side with Hermione. The Slytherin was happy that she was still close by working with him and not throwing insults like he had done for the last few years before the war.<p>

Draco ran to the front door of his flat, hoping to get a quick shower before Charlie got home. Entering the flat he saw Charlie exiting the kitchen.

"Sorry babe, I was just a bit hungry"

Draco was shocked; "What for, this is your flat too you know" he said as he approached his boyfriend and kissed him,

"Missed you" mumbled Charlie.

"Missed you too peasant" said Draco as he pulled back and grinned. Charlie smirked;

"What time are we meeting Ron?"

"Seven thirty" said Draco his grin still plastered on to his face.

"More than enough time" he said as he began to magically strip his boyfriend's clothes off.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Ron and Blaise arrived at <em>Eros<em>, the most exclusive gay club in the wizarding world and approached the door.

"Pass, please sir" said the rather buff bouncer.

Blaise handed the pass Draco had owled him earlier.

"Thank you, please come in".

Ron became curious; "Why all the security and secrecy? This isn't one of those clubs is it?"

Blaise grinned; "No Ron, don't worry its nothing like that. It's just that this club tries to attract a well behaved clientele".

Both boys approached some curtains, when they were pulled apart, Ron was gobsmacked at the luxury available;

"Wow" he whispered.

"Get used to it beautiful. This is your life from now on" said Blaise.

"No you are"

Blaise smiled and kissed the boy he loved; "Haven't you've had enough yet?"

Blaise and Ron broke apart to be greeted by Draco.

"Hey man" said Blaise as he hugged his best friend. "Good to see you, it's been way to long"

"Tell me about it" replied Draco as he shook Ron's hand; "Ron"

"Draco. Right so has my brother arrived yet?"

"Yes he's waiting for us" said Draco as he led both boys to his table.

Ron saw his older brother and immediately his face glowed. "Hey man!" said Ron as he and his brother hugged one another.

"Damn Ron, you look radiant" said Charlie.

"So do you mate. Looks like the Ferret has had a great influence on you" said Ron.

"Weasley, don't you even dare go down that road" said Draco.

"Go on babe, spill the beans tell Charlie how Draco earned his nickname" said Blaise.

After they all settled down and told the story the table erupted in laughter, except for Draco of course.

Charlie looked at the angry face of the blonde boy and stroked his cheek; "Come on beautiful, don't be like that. I'll promise you I'll never use the name at you".

Draco gave the sweetest smile as he kissed Charlie's hand. "Thanks".

"So Draco you also bagged a Weasley. Impressive aren't they?" smiled Blaise.

"Oh yes they are" exclaimed Draco.

Ron looked revolted; "Sorry mate, but that's just too much"

"Why Ronald? It's the truth and you know it" said Draco. He sat back and stoked Charlie's thigh.

"Charlie here is very talented" he continued saying

Ron scoffed; "Enough alright, I wanna sleep tonight".

"But he's right babe. Talented and amazing would describe you too" said Blaise.

Ron smiled and Blaise kissed his forehead. Charlie looked at the pair and he couldn't be happier for his brother.

"Wow Ron, you're actually blushing. Blaise must be doing you the world of good"

"Yeah you can't even begin to imagine" said Ron absentmindedly, to which the other three boys laughed.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Doing _the world of good to you?"_ replied Draco.

Ron sighed; "Merlin sakes grow up will ya"

The other three boys calmed down and gave their apologies.

"So Weasel, looks like one of you likes taking it up the arse" said Draco, as Blaise and Charlie laughed

"Well so do you" said Ron.

"Granted, but I always knew I was the bottom of the heap"

"You know ferret, you've just given the best description of yourself" replied Ron.

Draco bit his tongue, he knew he had gone too far, and he deserved Ron's comeback.

"Look guys can't we just have a nice dinner here" said Blaise

"I'm up for that" said Ron as his stomach rumbled.

Blaise was shocked and looked towards Charlie; "He's been like this since he was a toddler. Food's his weakness"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Blaise with a playfully sinister look on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Molly and Hermione strode inside <em>Eros<em>, the sweat and heat of the dance floor overwhelmed the two women as they danced towards the music. Molly looked towards her lover and was breathless, her hair was long and dark brown, her lips were glossy and the overbearing hypnotic stare she was giving Molly was killing the elder witch.

"You so fucking sexy" said Molly, as she grinded her knee into Hermione's crotch. Hermione bit her lip as she felt the leather of her skirt massage itself on her bare cunt. "Fuck" she whispered as she kissed Molly. The two women were dancing but Molly was now massaging Hermione's leather clad arse.

"You're mine tonight" said Molly, "I'm yours mistress" replied Hermione as she surrendered herself to her lover.

The two other couples meanwhile were finishing off their main course and were having animated discussions about everything from Quidditch to what Muggle films are worth seeing.

"So Mione brought you up to speed on film viewing?" asked Ron

"Yes she did and..." Draco looked down towards the dance floor and was interrupted

"What Draco?" asked Ron.

"Guys look down there" said Draco.

All four guys looked down and saw Hermione; "Who's the dyke with Hermione?" asked Charlie.

They saw the women pull apart and Charlie was shocked; "Mum?"

Ron looked towards his friends and began to grin; "Damnit, I knew they were up to something"

"Granger and your mother? I'm looking forward to receiving my invite for Casa de Weasley"

Ron began to laugh; "Listen guys, let's surprise them"

"I think I'm the one whose surprised Ron" replied Charlie.

Both Hermione and Molly were so engrossed with each other, that they were annoyed when the camp waiter interrupted them;

"Sorry ladies, but can you look up there" he said as he point towards the table where Ron and co were sitting.

Draco, grinning like a madman, took a photo of the scene with his camera phone.

Molly and Hermione were shocked and speechless at the grins the four boys were sporting. Hermione looked at her lover with a surprising look; "Looks like they're okay with it?"

"Come on let's go up there" said Molly.

"Alright mum" said Charlie. "Hello Charlie " she said as she hugged and kissed him

"Ron" said Hermione as she hugged her best friend.

"Mum this is Draco, my boyfriend" said Charlie. Draco extended his hand to Molly;

"Mrs. Weasley"

Molly smiled and replied; "Molly dear". Draco blushed at the comment.

"So you're gay too?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it looks like all us Weasley boys are gay. I think I know where we all get that from" said Charlie pointing towards his mum.

"Sorry boys" said Molly

"Why are you sorry. We couldn't be happier" replied Ron.

Molly smiled;

"So you and Hermione?" asked Charlie

"For a few months now" replied Hermione.

"Do you love her?" asked Ron

Hermione looked and Molly and replied; "I do with all my heart"

Molly grinned and hugged the younger girl.

* * *

><p>Much later the couples bid each other good night and went their separate ways.<p>

"Merlin, mum and Hermione?" replied Charlie

"Come on, you're still on about that?" asked Draco

"No, I'm fine with it, it's just that I always thought Mum to be straight"

"She was, now she's gay and in love. You heard her, after your father passed away, she couldn't be with another man. She still loves your father Charlie, nothing will ever change that. And in all honesty, would have you preferred to see her in the arms of another man, trying to take your father's place?"

Charlie thought about Draco's words; "You're right Draco, it's just that Hermione is so young and mum is pretty old".

Draco laughed; "I hope you don't say that in front of them. Look, love is all about taking a chance. Hermione took it and she succeeded, I took it and I finally realised what happiness truly is"

Charlie eyed his boyfriend; "Are you happy, beautiful?"

Draco smiled and nodded; "Very, I love you Charlie Weasley, and I hope you love me too"

Charlie took Draco in his arms and brushed his lips with; "Whatever made you think I do not love you? I'm crazy about you".

Draco licked his lips and it proved to be Charlie undoing as he gave Draco a full blown snog.

* * *

><p>Ron and Blaise were in bed, with Ron laying his head on Blaise's naked well built ebony torso. Blaise was reading the final page of some paperwork as Ron sneaked a feathered kiss or two on his chest.<p>

Blaise put the paper on his bedside table and ran his hands through the red hair of his lover. Ron smiled at the boy and began to make a descent down to the white briefed covered crotch the enclosed the prize that Ron greedily called his own.

"Damn, you look good in these white briefs" said Ron.

"You look good naked Weasley. Take those fucking Chudley boxers off and show me what you've got" replied Blaise

Ron grinned and pulled off his boxers before he turned and presented his arse towards the ebony wizard. He pulled his plump arse cheeks open and presented the surprisingly still tight hole.

"You're a fucking slut Ron, teasing me with your arse" said Blaise.

"And you love this arse, don't you" said Ron as he closed and reopened his sphincter. The winking tight hole made Blaise soak his briefs in pre-cum.

"Love it, love you're tight hole" replied Blaise as he peeled off his briefs and kissed the hole in front of him.

"Lick it up" said Ron breathlessly

Blaise moaned as he inhaled Ron's scent. He could never get enough of Ron's body. The scents, the muscles, the red hair, the grinning lips, and the enormous cock that Blaise would never feel inside him, save his mouth.

Blaise tried to even things with Ron, he loved him and he didn't want him to feel inferior. But Ron simply didn't enjoy fucking Blaise, and Blaise couldn't get it up either with Ron's cock up his arse.

_'Sorry I hurt you babe' replied a worried Ron_

_'You didn't. So it seems you're destined to be a bottom' replied Blaise._

_'Looks like I'm your pussyboy' replied Ron_

Ron moaned as Blaise's tongue delved into his man cunt. "Fuck, I'm ready. Fuck my pussy" screamed Ron.

Blaise snickered and lubricated his fingers.

"No prep babe, just fuck me" replied Ron as he braced for Blaise's entry.

Blaise slowly entered the boy and aimed at Ron's prostate. "Fuck" screamed Ron. Blaise grinned and began to pull in and out.

"Yeah, like that like me fucking your cunt".

"Love...it...love you"

"Love you too" replied Blaise as he began to increase his speed.

Ron moaned in ecstasy, he loved the long thick ebony appendage abusing his newly christened pussy. He loved the feeling of Blaise losing it and breeding his cunt. Ron loved how, in the bedroom, he was the girl and that Blaise was his man.

Blaise was screaming a plethora of obscenities and words of love as he began to lose his edge and shoot his pearly white fluid inside his boy's cunt.

"Fuck, Ron, ah take it, ah" Blaise screamed as his high came down and he kissed Ron's neck and back.

"Love you Ron, I adore everything about you" said Blaise as he gave one final kiss and pulled out of his 'girl'

Ron turned around and kissed his boy; "Love you too".

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" asked Blaise

"Giving me a massage after the Quidditch match, remember?" said Ron

Blaise smiled at the memory; "You were so tightly wound, you needed a bit of therapy for that back of yours"

"You hands were just... amazing. Although it was your talented mouth that finally turned me gay" said Ron.

"I didn't turn you Ron, you were always gay, you just needed a nudge in the right direction to discover it" replied Blaise.

"Well your cock gave me second thoughts, I was scared to take it in first" said Ron.

"But I looked after you babe" said Blaise

"You did, and I'm glad to be your girl" whispered Ron.

"You're my man Ron" replied Blaise.

Ron shook his head "I'm your girl, and I always will be your girl" said Ron as he kissed Blaise again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Also to Sam; Don't fret, Cormac and Dean are next, I'm really looking forward to writing them.**

**Please leave feedback**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know its been ages yet again, but personal circumstances have kept my mind away from this fic. I don't know when I will update it again, but I'm not abandoning it since I've got many ideas for it that I wish to see fruition.**

**Anyhow with out further a do, on with Chapter 10  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was all alone nursing a cup of coffee, she pretty much guessed that Dean and Cormac were going to hook up, and why not? Cormac may have pretended to be her boyfriend, but he was a gentleman in being honest with her. In regards to Dean, Ginny felt a slight sting. She had a passionate relationship with the wizard during the beginning of her fifth year at Hogwarts. With the exception of herself, Ginny couldn't recall Dean dating other girls. Had she turned him gay? Was this ludicrous idea even possible?<p>

"'Allo Ginny" said the sexy French voice.

Ginny looked up and saw her ex sister in law; "Hey Fleur, please take a seat. Would you like a coffee?"

"No thank you. I already ordered a tea for myself" said Fleur.

"So, how have you been?" asked Ginny

Fleur gave a melancholic smile; "Well when you're husband divorces you because he like men, how you think I would feel?"

Ginny nodded; "I'm sorry Fleur"

"It's not your fault. I feel that I did something wrong" replied Fleur

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny

"Well, I turned him homosexual" said Fleur

At another time, Ginny would've laughed and reassured Fleur, but the fact that her ex boyfriend was most probably seeing her present so called boyfriend made her think.

"Please, say something" said Fleur

"I can't. I know how you are feeling, because I had two boyfriends who became gay" replied Ginny

There was a pause, until both girls began to laugh; "Come on its impossible"

"I know, how can we turn our men homo... gay" replied Fleur

"I know it's ludicrous" replied Ginny

"So any one new in your life?" asked the blonde witch

"No, all alone. After Harry preferred..."

Fleur nodded; "I guess I should be angry, but I feel relief"

"That it happened sooner rather than later" said Ginny

Fleur nodded "I didn't even want to think what would have happened if we had children. Anyway It's for the best, at least I can explore before I settle down"

"Of course Fleur, we're all still young. You never know who will be around the corner" said Ginny reassuringly

"That's the problem Ginny. What if there's no one" said Fleur, letting the words linger.

After they finished their beverages and catching up, Ginny and Fleur walked out of the cafe.

"Thank you Ginny. I hope I helped you" asked Fleur

Ginny smiled and hugged the girl; "You have, and I hope I helped you overcoming your doubt"

"You have Ginny" said Fleur. Both girls pulled back slightly. Ginny gazed into Fleur's eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she descended to Fleur's lips and kissed her. Fleur pulled Ginny closer and kissed the red headed beauty.

"Hm Fleur" said Ginny between kisses.

Fleur pulled back and took Ginny's hand; "Come with me" she said as they both went to the nearest apparition port that'll take them to Fleur's warm bedroom.

The large ornate bedroom was filled with a golden pallor due to the fact that the only light coming into the bedroom was from the fire that was burning in the fireplace.

Two glasses filled with brandy sat ideally side by side untouched on the table. Further down the room lay a bed that would put regular four poster king size beds to shame. And what the bed was playing host to, too would put the magical high society to shame.

Their bodies moved and glowed perfectly, their god like six packs, their enormous cocks and their firm buttocks were tightened in painful pleasure. Cormac now had him where he wanted him, beneath him sitting on the dark muscular chest and his enormous thick cock inches away from the beautiful lips of Dean Thomas.

Cormac smacked his erection on Dean's lips

"Open up" Dean took the cock in front of him greedily licking the head and trying to suck the shaft.

Cormac moaned in pleasure, as he got the blowjob of his dreams.

Dean was sucking and looking into the eyes of his partner. Taking his right hand Dean traced his two fingers down Cormac's chest collecting as much perspiration as he could. The white boy was puzzled by the action, but soon felt Dean's left hand leave his balls and soon both his hands reached around to Cormac's muscular buttocks which concealed another anatomy that didn't lie, his hungry warm hole.

Dean rammed two fingers up Cormac's tight rosy hole. "Oh fuck, oh Merlin!" screamed the man as he felt the double assault of Dean's mouth on his cock and his fingers up his hole.

"Oh Dean, just ... fuck me" squealed the godlike creature.

"Oh yes" smiled Dean as he pushed Cormac onto his back and kissed him

"Mm... do...mm it" said Cormac in between the kisses he received.

Dean pulled back and without warning rammed his eleven inch long and thick dark cock into Cormac's hungry hole.

"Sweet Merlin" he squealed as he received the cock of his dreams.

Dean pulled out and pushed back in without mercy.

"Yeah want that cock, don't you pussyboy" said Dean

"Yeah just a little tease, are you?" exclaimed Dean as he pumped in and out that tight hole.

"Fuck me Dean, oh break me apartttt" exclaimed Cormac as he felt Dean's cock probe his prostate.

Dean pulled in and out as he received the greatest pleasure of his life. His large dark hands were all over Cormac's wet chest.

Cormac pulled Dean down for another kiss, which Dean gave him, tongues and all.

The two bodies moved in perfect harmony, the pain in their muscles gave away to the intense pleasure they are receiving.

Cormac looked up to Dean as an angel, an angel sent from the heavens for only his pleasure.

Cormac bit his lips and came all over his wet chest, the flexing of his lower abdomen clamped Dean's cock tightly inside Cormac's hole as he tried to milk Dean's weeping erection.

"Oh fuck, oh god" screamed Dean as he came deep inside Cormac's tunnel.

The spent erection eased out of Cormac's hole, and Dean took in hand Cormac's spend tool. The ebony wizard slowly rubbed the shaft and was mesmerized as it went to full hardness. Looking into Cormac's eyes, Dean smiled.

"Want it inside you don't you?" teased Cormac. Dean laughed and got on his front. Cormac rubbed Dean's arse cheeks;

"Such a nice strong arse, open up spread those cheeks" Dean pried opened his cheeks and presented his dark tight hole to Cormac as he kissed and licked it.

Prying a tongue in Cormac soon began to lap Dean up as he the receiver moaned in ecstasy

"Damn you're tight, never been on the receiving end?"

"No. You're my first" replied Dean. Cormac smiled and soon lubbed up Dean's virgin hole.

"Oh" moaned Dean as Cormac entered two fingers in simultaneously. Whilst doing that Cormac reached around and scooped up some of Dean's cum that was leaking out his arse.

Rubbing onto his own erection. Cormac soon lay on top of Dean as he guided his cock into Dean's hole.

"Gonna fuck you now"

"Oh god" moaned Dean as Cormac's thick head breached the tight ring of muscle. Going in slowly Dean's moans egged the man on as Cormac soon had his whole tool inside Dean.

"Are you okay?" asked the man as he kissed Dean's cheek. "Yeah! Just go slowly"

Cormac kissed Dean one more time before he pulled out and rammed back in, electing a strangled moan from the ebony wizard; "Right there"

Cormac smiled and pulled out before taking aim and ramming back into the tight dark hole.

"Ohhh, Merlin" exclaimed Dean as he felt his prostate violated.

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Love...it, fuck me" said Dean.

Cormac stopped and lay on top of Dean, Cormac began to take short thrusts into the ebony wizard, all the while Dean was moaning.

"Oh fuck!" moaned Dean. Cormac kissed Dean's cheek from behind, as he did that Dean took Cormac's large hand into his and squeezed it.

"Yeah like that, like my cock in ya!" exclaimed Cormac

"Love...it...love...you" moaned Dean.

Cormac smiled to himself; "Yeah take that babe. You like it, being a little bitch"

"Love it, oh I'm your bitch forever" screamed Dean.

"Yeah you're a whore like I am" screamed Cormac as he began to feel his climax.

"Yes" exclaimed Dean as he took felt Cormac's growing erection.

Dean soon tightened his loins and he began to cum all over the sheets, the tightness of Dean's hole made it even more difficult for Cormac to keep going. He was determined, determined to show Dean that he could go on longer. But the tightness of Dean's hole, combined with the elegant sheen of sweat on his muscular dark back tipped Cormac over the edge and he surrendered to the best orgasm of his life.

He shot his seed deep inside Dean, rope after rope of pearly white essence that spiritually united Dean to him. Cormac's deflated large penis slipped out of Dean, who turned around on his back and faced his lover.

Dean looked at Cormac and sighed in ecstasy, "Was it okay?" he asked

Cormac laughed; "It was fucking brilliant, and you are a god amongst men Dean Thomas" Dean felt thrilled, and smiled as Cormac went down on Dean and kissed him.

A few minutes later under the hot spraying shower, Dean felt aroused and in love by the man who was washing his back.

"Is this good?" asked Cormac

"It's brilliant. You're brilliant" he said. Cormac turned Dean around; "Do you love me?" he asked. Dean was moved by the spectacle of this once self centred jock being reduced to a lovelorn young man.

"I do, but Ginny..."

"She knows I'm gay, she and I just pretended to date so that it'll look bona fide to everyone else. Why do you think she left us alone this afternoon?" said Cormac.

Dean was shocked; "But what about now?" asked Dean

"Don't care anymore, you're worth it more than anything else"

Dean laughed and kissed Cormac on the lips; "Can I stay tonight?"

Cormac smiled; "Sorry babe, but you're staying forever Dean Thomas".

Dean couldn't help but feel euphoric and was happy that he was not going to be a dirty secret.

Cormac felt giddy with the prospect of having a proper boyfriend, and a handsome one at that.

The birdsong in cool autumn morning woke the red head from her slumber, looking at the beautiful blonde hair on the pillow next to her, Ginny couldn't help but feel...unfulfilled.

The words she exchanged with Fleur rang in her head; _"Have I turned all the boys I dated gay?"_ seemed ironic somehow, seeing as she simply couldn't help but think about all the boys she dated whilst receiving a earth shattering orgasm from Fleur. Harry, Dean, even Cormac came into mind. And the delicious decadent image of Dean buggering Cormac also made an appearance.

Ginny quietly and slowly crept out of bed and quietly dressed. Sneaking out of the main door as to not disturb her one night lover, Ginny ran to the nearest apparition point she can find.

Apparating to Cormac's house, Ginny slowly walked up the stairs of the beautiful house where she passed Cormac's room. There she saw Dean and Cormac snogging in bed, probably naked. Grinning Ginny pushed the door in and saw them;

"Hey boys. Looks like my matchmaking plans worked"

Cormac laughed; "They sure did Gin"

"Had a nice night?" she asked.

Cormac blushed and nodded. "Good, now who buggered who?"

Both boys laughed; "Ginny..." said Dean in surprise.

"Oh you don't remember? Well, it looks like you need to reconstruct the scene of crime then" said Ginny with a grin on her face.

"What you want to..." said Cormac.

"Yes, you see last night when I was being fingered and sucked by my ex sister in law Fleur, I couldn't help but think about what passion you guys got up to".

"Fleur as in Fleur Delacour?"asked Cormac, "You had her last night, and you thought about us?"

"Ginny, you're mad" laughed Dean.

"No, I just love the goods on display. Now get yourselves ready, because now I need release".

Dean wasted no time as he pushed away the covers and went to work on Cormac's cock. Ginny, feeling left out, magically stripped off her clothes. Cormac looked at the girl's body and couldn't help smirking at the beauty on display.

Dean who was sucking Cormac's cock, looked up and playfully ran his teeth along the length.

"Oi, what's your game babe?" asked Cormac

"Sorry just wanted to know who was getting your off me or...Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Dean as he turned around and saw Ginny naked and rubbing her pussy.

"Enough Dean, go back to your job" said Cormac, forcing Dean's head back down

Ginny looked in awe at the display, especially at the sight of Dean's behind. Cormac signalled to Ginny for her to get behind Dean, to which the girl smirked. Getting behind him she began to lick along the crevice of Dean's dark hole. Dean moaned, moaned at the feeling and at the thought of a woman preparing him to be fucked by a man.

Prying open the strong dark butt cheeks, Ginny licked and suck at the hole, electing moans from Dean.

Cormac shoved as much of his cock as he could into Dean's mouth.

Ginny continued sucking on Dean's quivering hole, whilst one of her hands sneaked round Dean's front and began to touch his long thick, and aching cock.

After a few minutes, Cormac pushed Dean off, Ginny too stood up and waited for what was next.

"Was she good?" asked Cormac in mock jealousy

Dean grinned and responded; "The best"

"Good, because now you get to suck her".

Ginny felt wet between her legs and was eager to feel her ex boyfriend's tongue on her.

"Ginny, please sit in the arm chair. Dean on your knees and fuck her with your tongue".

Ginny ran to the nearest armchair and spread her legs, Dean got on his knees and massaged Ginny's thighs as he descended to her core.

Cormac meanwhile, got his tube of lube and slicked his cock.

Kneeling behind Dean, Cormac slowly entered Dean's strong firm and wet arse.

Moaning into Ginny's cunt, Dean eagerly began to lick and suck Ginny as he got buggered by Cormac.

Ginny looked on the display, and was turned on by the image of her ex-boyfriend being buggered by his present lover. She could see the look of concentration on Cormac's face as he prayed to keep his approaching orgasm at bay.

Ginny looked on at Cormac's cock entering Dean's arse and she realised how much she ached for it last night whilst she was with Fleur. Ginny had crossed a hurdle, and unlike her brothers, she preferred her opposite sex.

"Oh Dean, gonna come" she moaned. Dean meanwhile began to tighten his arse, thus egging Cormac into losing himself.

Cormac moaned and screamed Dean's name as he finally came in his arse, followed by Ginny who flooded Dean's mouth with her juices.

Once spent, Cormac and Ginny got up and knelt underneath Dean's cock. Dean looked at the two and smirked as he fisted his cock and came all over their faces. Cormac used his tongue to lick some of Dean's juices from his lips, whilst Ginny used her finger to wipe some of her share and rubbed it into her pussy.

"Did that satisfy you Gin?" asked Cormac.

Ginny got up and kissed both her ex boyfriends; "Of course not" she grinned as she was chased into bathroom by both men.

Molly lay in bed thinking about her upcoming lunch with her family. It was great that Ron and Charlie accepted her relationship with Hermione, but she didn't know what her other children would think.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione who had her head on Molly's shoulder.

"About today" she said.

"Don' t be nervous. If Ron is okay with it, I'm sure everyone else would be".

"I hope so dear" replied Molly.

"If they care about you, and your happiness, then they should be happy that you're not alone" said Hermione.

"You are right, and I'm glad that I'm not alone" said Molly as she motioned for Hermione to face her.

Molly stroked Hermione's cheek, and kissed her; "I love you Mione"

"Love you too Molly, love you so much" she said as she hugged her lover.

"Come on, we have a lunch to prepare" said Molly as she got up. Hermione smiled at the woman and was in awe about her. She admired her deeply and loved the way she would welcome anyone regardless of who they were. Molly Weasley had a talent, a talent to see the goodness in people.

After spending some time with Dean and Cormac in the latter's shower. Ginny got dressed and went downstairs to the parlour where she saw the two men sitting together on a sofa.

"Sorry to bother you guys" said Ginny.

"No worries Gin, come on sit down with us" said Cormac.

"I could only stay for a bit, having lunch with the family today" replied Ginny.

"Ginny, there's something we need to discuss" said Cormac

"I'm listening" replied Ginny

"I just want to say I'm sorry that I used you..."

"Don't be Cormac, you were honest with me from the beginning. I came into this pact with my eyes wide open" replied Ginny

Cormac gave a nervous smile; "Well I'm glad you think that way, because I don't want to hide anymore. In fact the reason I want to speak to you is because although we don't want to hide our relationship, we don't want to embarrass you".

Ginny shook her head; "I'm not embarrassed, come out Cormac and the sooner you do, the better you will feel. Don't worry about me, I have nothing to ashamed about".

Dean smiled and replied; "Thanks Gin"

"No worries, I'm just happy that I got you two guys together. But if you do cross a hurdle and are shunned, then you can always count on me to be there for you" replied Ginny.

Cormac leaned forward and hugged the girl; "Thanks Gin, I love you"

Ginny pulled back and looked in awe at the man, gone was the arrogant egotistical Quidditch player she knew at Hogwarts. Here was a man who had finally become comfortable in his own skin, and was happy that he was starting a new relationship with a man whom he cared for deeply.

"I love you too, and you too Dean. Well I've got to go, I'll see you around"

"See you soon Gin" said Dean.

"Make each other happy" smiled Ginny as she left the house to apparate to the Burrow.

Hermione was putting the plates on the table, whilst Molly was tending to the stove.

"Hey babe, are they ever going to cook lunch for us?" asked Hermione.

Molly turned to face her girlfriend; and gave a look of pure confusion; "Can you imagine either of them cooking?"

Hermione laughed, and carried on setting the table when there was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it, and let Ron and Blaise in

"Hey you two"

"Gin will be here any second" said Ron.

Hermione panicked and went to prepare the table hastily

"When are you guys planning to tell everyone?" asked Blaise

Molly came out of the kitchen and replied "Well I was planning to tell them once they've been fed. They'll hate me less otherwise"

"They won't hate you mum. Seriously I'm just happy you're not alone" said Ron.

Molly hugged her son; "Thank you dear" she whispered

Ginny came in side; "Hi everyone"

"Hey Gin" said Ron. "Err Ginny this is Blaise..."

"We've already met Ron, on the Quidditch field" said Ginny.

"Alright".

Ginny and Blaise shook hands, whilst Charlie and Draco came in;

"Hi everybody, hey sis this is..."

"Draco Malfoy, he made my life a living hell at Hogwarts" said Ginny

"Sorry" he replied. Ginny smiled and accepted the apology. At the same time, Harry, Charlie, Neville and George came in.

"Hello everyone" announced George

"Can we all meet in the den, there's something I need to tell you"

As everyone settled down; Molly stood up; "Guys this isn't easy for me to say this but, in the last few weeks I've started a relationship and ...

"Who is it mum?" asked Ginny

"Well that's the case... you see I'm dating..."

"It's not Olivander is it?" asked George

Ron looked at his brother menacingly; "Why don't you shut up and let mum finish... Sorry mum take your time".

"No it isn't Olivander, it's a woman"

Everyone was shocked, except Ron, Blaise, Draco and Charlie.

"So you're gay?" asked Ginny

"Yes, I guess I am. And the woman is..."

"Me" said Hermione. "Yes guys, your mother and I are in a relationship".

George broke down into fits of laughter, whilst Ginny and Harry were bemused.

"What the fuck is so funny?" asked Ron.

"Sorry mum, but you and Hermione. I mean who would have thought"

"Look I know this isn't easy" said Molly

"Oh mum, it's not that. I think I speak for everyone in saying that we are all very happy you're not alone. But mum, you're a lesbian?" asked Bill

"Well, it's like this. I've always been bisexual. It's just that when I met your father, thoughts of women became dormant. I loved your father immensely and I never needed to looks elsewhere for love and pleasure but..."

"Ew, mum, please skip ahead" said Ginny.

Molly laughed; "Sorry dear, well your father was everything to me, and during our marriage that only girl I was vaguely interested in was Hermione".

"What you fancied her since your first met her?" asked George.

Ron looked shocked; "What's the matter with you? Carry on mum"

"Well, believe it or not when I saw Hermione at Bill's wedding, she looked radiant, but I admit it was only a passing glance. However when your father died, I knew there will never be another man who would love me and fulfil me. So after the summer, I decided to seek the company of women".

"Why did you hide it from us mum, especially after..." asked George

"How was I supposed to know that all you boys are gay? In fact it was you boys who pushed me to come out" replied Molly

"Mum we're happy that you found someone, and the fact is I don't know how we would've felt if it was another man. We're happy that you found Hermione" replied Ron.

Hermione smiled at him; "Molly, you're still our mother, and you always will be" replied Harry.

Molly felt euphoric, she felt happy that she didn't need to hide anymore.

"Well that's settled, I'm starving" said Charlie.

Everyone went to the kitchen save Harry, Draco, Ginny and Ron.

"So Draco, you and Charlie" said Harry

"Yes Harry, and the fact is that we have to stop meeting after such monumental circumstances" said Draco.

Harry laughed; "You're right, I'm just glad that we get to meet at all"

"Me too Harry. How about you Ginvera?"

"If you hurt my brother, then you won't see another dawn" replied the girl.

"I have no intention to hurt your brother in any way" replied Draco, before adding with a smirk; "He's the one who causes me discomfort"

Ginny groaned; "Urgh, Malfoy. That's disgusting" replied Ron.

"Oh come on Ron, Blaise surely causes you discomfort" he added

"None of your fucking business mate" replied Ron.

"Okay, so who would have thought the Weasley sons are gay. How about you Ginny?" asked Harry

"Very much into men. I tried it with a girl, and it didn't work" replied Ginny

"With whom, does Cormac know about it?" asked Ron

"Cormac is gay Ron, he and Dean got together and are a couple. And before you ask, yes I knew Cormac was gay, he and I dated just to keep up appearances. Anyhow, I tried it with Fleur last night"

All the boys were interested; "Is she cute?" asked Harry

"I thought you were into men Harry?" asked Ginny

"I am, but still..." he replied with a blush.

"I'm out of here, I don't want to hear this. And before you ask, no I won't tell Bill" said Ron as he left

"Thanks Ron" replied Ginny

Ron walked to the kitchen, whilst Ginny told them how she thought about men as she and Fleur made love.

"I guess not everyone can have the same feelings" replied Draco. "But quite frankly the man you do give your heart to will be a lucky one"

Ginny smiled; "Thanks Draco"

"Come on, I heard your mother is a fantastic cook, and I'm famished" said Draco as he, Ginny and Harry joined the family in the kitchen.

Molly and Hermione got out of the shower and as they dried each other off, Hermione couldn't help but look worried;

"Are you okay Mione?" asked Molly

Hermione nodded; "Not really, we still haven't told my parents about us"

"Oh, but I thought they knew and accepted..."

Hermione replied; "Yes they do, and they know I like women of a certain age" This remark made the Weasley matriarch smile.

"But I think they would throw a tantrum if they find out that I'm in a relationship with someone who had known me since I was eleven. Not to mention what other ideas would form in their minds".

Molly hugged Hermione and kissed her head; "Whatever happens I and the family will be there for you. And I'm sure your parent would understand".

"I hope you're right" replied Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave feedback.<br>**

**Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone. I strongly apologize for not updating sooner. I know it has been ages but I simply didn't know how to continue. A big thank you to everyone who has added this story, and my profile, to their favorites and/or to their alerts. It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad there are readers out there who are enjoying this story. I don't know when I will update again, hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later. **

**Thanks Again**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the clock as it struck 1, he got up from his desk and left his office. Harry looked at his assistant and couldn't believe the circumstances on how he and his two best friends ended up in high level positions at the Ministry.<p>

It all started innocently enough. Kingsley Shacklebot paid Harry a visit a Griumund Place a few months ago, just before he moved into Lake Cottage.

_'So Harry, what are you plans' asked Shacklebot, who was nursing a cup of tea._

_"Well I'm moving in with my boyfriend a week from today. After that, I don't know"_

_"No plans being an Auror?" asked the Minister_

_Harry scoffed; "Not for me. I'm in a new relationship, and I don't want to be away from my partner"_

_Kingsley nodded; "I understand. The reason I came to see you Harry is because you are in a very unique position"._

_Harry looked at the man with hesitation; "Well, I have in mind to create a new unit to aid and rebuild the damage that the Death Eaters left behind, and well I would like you to run it"._

_Harry was surprised; and he was very tempted into accepting the offer;_

_"Do the other members agree with your idea?"_

_"Of course they do. In fact I have already started. I placed Minerva McGonagall in charge of the orphanage..."_

_Harry was surprised; "What? Professor McGonagall has resigned from Hogwarts?"_

_Kingsley nodded; "I'm sure she'll tell you why. Anyhow after Minerva's appointment, I have in mind to extend the idea throughout the Ministry. In fact, I'm also planning a Muggle department, which will involve bridging the gap between our two worlds, and I was hoping to attract Hermione Granger into that post"._

_Harry laughed; "She'll love it. And before you know it you'll be knees deep in books"_

_Kingsley also laughed; "So what do you say Harry? You have my word that all resources will be available to you, and you'll have no interference"._

_Harry nodded; "I'm in"._

Harry smiled at the memory, and was thankful for Kingsley opening up this particular department.

"Oi Harry" shouted Ron; Harry turned around and smiled at his best friend; "Canteen?"

"Yep, coming" said Harry. "So how's the Muggle department?"

"Awesome mate. Convinced the board to let me introduce a cinematic department".

"Hermione wasn't pleased?" asked Harry. Both boys laughed; "First time ever you got one up on her".

Ron shrugged; "Didn't like doing it. But it felt brilliant to finally get the edge over her".

"Oh you two are not talking about that still" said Hermione behind them

"Sorry Mione, but it did feel great" said Ron.

Hermione smiled, but both boys could tell she was seething; "Can't really say anything against it. You've made it a success Ron. I'm glad building and regulations have accepted your cinema idea".

"Thanks. Well it helps when you're boyfriend is head of the committee" said Ron.

"It helps when you spread your legs Ron" said Hermione.

"Oh it does, and he was very grateful" said Ron with a blush.

Hermione clicked her tongue; "You just got busted Herms" said Harry.

"Well shacking up with a Slytherin certainly has helped Ron".

All three of them walked into the canteen.

"So the weekend is upon us, what are you guys up to?" asked Hermione

"Bill and I are going to Paris for our unofficial anniversary" said Harry

"What? You mean it has been a year since you and he..." asked Hermione.

"Yes. He wants to take me on a romantic break, but I think he wants to clear the air with Fleur" replied Harry.

"Do you think she'll try to charm him?" asked Hermione.

"Doubt it. The way Bill just looks at Harry should be reassuring" said Ron

Hermione laughed and replied "Have we all been secretly gay since birth?" asked Hermione.

"Probably" said Harry amusingly.

"How about you Ron?" asked Hermione

"Quality time with Blaise, haven't spent time together in weeks. How about you?" asked Ron.

"Going to introduce your mother to my parents" said Hermione with trepidation.

"Do they know?" asked Ron with sympathy.

"Yes, they know I'm gay and they're happy for me. However I don't know how they'll react when they see your mother. I mean she's known me since I was twelve".

Both Harry and Ron looked at their best friend with sympathy;

"Hermione, are you happy with my mother?" asked Ron.

Hermione was shocked; "Of course Ron, I love her to bits"

"Then no matter what your parents tell you, you'll still have my mum, and us"

Hermione smiled and held Ron and Harry's hands in gratitude. Grateful to have these two men in her life.

"Thanks Ron, I really appreciate it" replied Hermione. She loved these two boys, but Ron was her favorite, and she loved how much he has grown up since he and Blaise became a couple.

"So, when are we hearing wedding bells for you guys?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged; "Don't know I think it's a while for me, Blaise and I are just getting used to living together".

"Same with me Hermione. I don't think Bill is going to rush out and propose. How about you? You and Molly are clearly smitten"

Hermione blushed; "Well, I don't think she's ready yet. Although I'd like to settle down with Molly and have a family".

"Well, if you ever need help with... you know" said Ron.

"Thank you Ronald, but I'm sure Molly can find an alternative way. Not that I'm thankful, but..." said Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry and Bill landed in the Parisian apparition points; "Let's go and check in"<p>

"Harry are you sure about this?" asked Bill

"Beautiful, I have enough for our great grandchildren to live comfortably, believe me. Besides I want to spoil you rotten".

Bill grinned and walked with Harry to the hotel.

After they reached their room; Harry was unpacking whilst Bill was showering.

"So babe, ready for the sights?" asked Bill.

"No, that's for tonight. Today is about something else" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"Fleur, you want to see her?" asked Harry.

Bill had already lied to Fleur, and he didn't want to with Harry so he simply nodded.

"Harry I'm not..."

"I know" said Harry as he kissed him; "This is about making peace with her, and I for one think it's a good idea".

"I'm glad you understand. I just want to get it off my chest" said Bill

"Totally agree. Call her and ask her to meet you"

"Anything for you beautiful" Bill whispered back to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Molly and Hermione apparated outside the Granger household. Hermione grew up in this house, in these gardens, and now she couldn't help but feel as if she was a stranger.<p>

"Are you okay dear?" asked Molly taking hold of her hand and interlacing her fingers with that of her lover.

"Yes, I just feel sad" said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Molly

Hermione paused and looked around the grounds; "I spent the first eleven years of my life living here, and now I feel I don't belong here anymore"

Molly hugged her girlfriend and kissed her forehead;

"Please don't cry" said Molly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, its just that I feel..." Hermione didn't answer, but Molly knew what she meant.

"Anyhow here goes nothing" said Hermione as she wiped her tears and walked hand in hand to the house.

Hermione rang the doorbell, the door opened and she saw her father, with anger in his eyes.

Hermione was frantic, whilst Molly tried to reach for her wand.

"Is that them?" said a female voice from inside the house. "I'm going to give this bitch a piece of my mind!"

"Jean, please you promised" shouted Jon.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Come on in, I hope you two give her some sense" said Jon inviting the pair.

Molly and Hermione went in and were greeted by a furious Jean Granger.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE MY CHILD!" shouted the woman.

"Mrs. Granger I did no such thing" said a concerned Molly.

"How long have you been abusing her?"

"MUM! Molly has never done anything wrong to me. Never!"

"But you are seeing her?" asked Jean.

"Yes mum I am. And if you don't like it, then there isn't much more to say" said Hermione.

"Oh just because you're a dyke now, you defend..." Jonathan slapped his wife across the cheek.

"Don't you dare say that to Hermione. For God's sakes she's our daughter!"

"You're daughter Jon, I won't have anything more to do with her" said Jean.

"Then quite frankly, you're no longer my wife" said Jon with calmness.

Everyone was shocked; "You choose some witch... a bastard child"

At that moment Hermione's world crashed.

"She's my daughter, and I love her regardless whom she is. All I know is that she is happy" replied Jon.

"THEN GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Jean at the three.

All three walked out onto the road and walked a short distance.

"What's this all about?" asked Hermione.

Jon shot daggers at his soon to be ex wife and she left the hallway quietly.

"Hermione you're my daughter. But not you mother's" said Jon.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Can we please leave?" asked Jon with desperation.

"She's not my mother. Please dad tell me?" said Hermione in desperation.

"Before you go on, I think it's best we all went home, that way we can speak in private" said Molly.

"You're right, come on dad" replied Hermione as she took her father's hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Molly landed safely outside the Burrow, whilst Jon fell flat on his face.<p>

Jon got up and followed the girls to the house.

Once they got in. Hermione and Jon sat at the kitchen table, whilst Molly began brewing a pot of tea.

"Hermione, you're not your mother's child"

"What do you mean dad?" asked Hermione

"You mother didn't give birth to you. In fact she didn't meet you until you were eighteen months old

Jon looked down in shame; "I'm sorry you had to find out"

"Find out what? That woman back in Surrey is just a stranger, a stranger who for last few years has treated me with disdain!"

Jon didn't answer, he knew Hermione was right.

"Hermione, please. Don't let me lose you"

"You never will dad, just tell me, who was my mother"

Jon inhaled and exhaled, he was about to open his mouth and speak before he decided to simply show the evidence. Jon pulled out his wallet, opened it and ripped a piece of knitting over the front of the leather. He took out an old blurred photo and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at it and saw a handsome man, and her father who looked so young and handsome, and strangely portlier.

"Why are you so fat?" asked Hermione.

Jon looked at Hermione, and then it finally dawned on her. "Dad, you're...

"Hermione, I'm thirty six years old. And for the last twenty one years I've been living a lie. That man you see there is your true father, his name was Paulo Gattis and he was your father, and the love of my life."

Hermione was shocked and pale; "Your my mother?"

Jon nodded; "I'm so sorry Hermione, I..."

Hermione held her father's hand; "Don't be sorry. Tell me what happened to my dad?"

"Paulo was an American wizard who worked for the Ministry here in the UK. I first met him when I went out to an all night party... out in Cornwall."

Hermione understood what kind of party her father was referring too.

"I met Paulo and it was... it was love. He told me he was a wizard and he showed me your world, and I fell in love with it, and him. Even though I was Muggle born, I finally found a world where I could be myself. Paulo asked me to move in with him and I agreed. He had no family and we were happy that we can finally raise a family and be happy forever. To cut a long story short, I got pregnant. I went to a mediwitch and she said it was perfectly normal for men to get pregnant when in a gay relationship, my body accepted Paulo and it was because of this I started to well... be able to conceive."

Hermione grinned at her father's words;

"Oh go on laugh it up. Anyway when you were born, Paulo and I couldn't have been more happier. But then it all ended when your father was killed by Death Eaters. Paulo's family wanted to take you away, but I couldn't bear to part with you. So I took you in. After Paulo's death, his family were very supportive and they helped me get back onto my feet.

"What happened to them?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, they're at this moment in Buenos Aires on holiday"

Hermione was shocked; "You mean, your parents are.."

"They never lost touched with you, and you can tell that they loved you dearly. When you got your letter to Hogwarts, I was the happiest man in the world. You were just like your father and I know he's very proud of you".

Hermione cried and she didn't dare wipe her tears.

Molly hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"Jon. Do you have a place to stay?" asked Molly.

"Yes I do. I have a place..."

Molly put her hand up to silence him; "None of that, you are staying here. We have more than enough room".

"Please dad, say yes" said Hermione.

Jon looked embarrassed; "No I couldn't..."

"Then its settled. I'll get Ginny's room ready. I hope you don't mind waking up to pink wallpaper?" asked Molly.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. "Mrs. Weasley"

"Molly, please" replied

"Molly, I'll be happy to wake up anywhere as long as my daughter still loves me. And besides, I love pink"

"Daddy, I love you so much" said Hermione as she hugged and kissed her father's cheek.

* * *

><p>Bill waited anxiously, both fear and excitement raced through him, he was going to meet his ex-wife, and he was going to show just how happy he truly is with Harry.<p>

Bill sat at his table sipping his coffee, when he inhaled the scent, a scent he used to love, a scent that he tried to kill when Harry moved into his matrimonial bedroom.

"Please Bill, cut on the sugar" said Fleur. Bill turned around and saw her smiling face.

"Fleur" he said as he stood up, Fleur however hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please, can I get you anything?" asked Bill

"No thank you, I am meeting a friend for lunch"

"Oh, sorry to disrupt your plans" replied Bill

"No Bill, I am glad you called. You look fantastic" said Fleur

"Well, you look better" said Bill wholeheartedly.

"Finding a partner is tough, but I'm glad Harry takes care of you" said Fleur, without malice.

"Fleur, the reason I asked to see you is to tell you how sorry I am. I was horrible, and if I could take back what I did..."

"Bill please. You did hurt me, a lot. But I'm glad that it happened now, and not later when we had children" replied Fleur.

"But Fleur, I really am sorry. And I need you to understand that I am the guilty party here. I don't have many regrets, but this is one that will never leave me and..."

Fleur took her ex husband's hand in her own "Mon cherie. Bill, what you did was cruel. I hated you with passion, and I still do. But that's because I love you, I will move on, and I will settle down. You have Harry now, he needs you, and you need him"

Bill looked down in shame; "Bill, it's all good. The way you met me here today is more than enough. You are a good man Bill, but you were confused. Like I was"

Bill looked up; "What do you mean?"

"I like both witch and wizard. And now I can have both, we are both free now"

Bill smiled; "Well whoever you do decide to settle down with will be lucky."

Fleur kissed Bill's knuckles; "Just promise me Bill"

"What anything"

"Invite me to the wedding, I want to see you and Harry exchange vows"

Bill laughed; "You will in fact be my maid of honor"

"It will be an honor" she replied.

"I love you Fleur"

"I love you too Bill. You are the greatest" replied Fleur.

* * *

><p>Bill came back to find his suite empty.<p>

"Harry?" he asked. He went round the corner and he finally saw his beloved, sitting on a chair naked playing with himself,

"Do I need to work my charm William?" asked Harry

Bill was speechless, his crotch tightened and he licked his lips in appreciation.

"Potter!" he said as he took his love in his arms and took him to the bedroom.

Once there, Bill gently put Harry down on the bed. Harry looked to his side and saw his wand and took it, muttering a silencing and locking spell as Bill literally ripped off his clothes.

Finally naked the red head got on top of Harry and snogged him as his life depended on it, whilst also rubbing his cock on Harry's.

"Fuck me Bill" said Harry

Bill let go of Harry and went down to finger Harry's already lubricated arse. First he used two fingers, since Harry had already long ago got used to having only one finger up his cunt.

He then inserted a third

"Fuck me Bill!" pleaded Harry, whilst Bill grinned and inserted a forth finger.

"God sake. You're not that thick! Just fuck me already!" screamed Harry

Bill grinned and let his finger leave the warmth of Harry, before he lined his cock and shoved it inside Harry's hole.

Harry screamed in pleasure, he licked his lips and he tried to get hold of Bill's muscular body, but due to the sweat that both boys were making, it was difficult.

Bill began to assualt Harry's arse, just the sight of his cock going inside Harry could bring Bill over the edge. Thankfully in the last few months Bill had learnt how to control his orgasms and could last for a long time.

Harry screamed in ecstasy and not before long he came all over himself. With the tightness of Harry's hole reaching his peak, Bill's cock felt the familiar tightness that never ceased to amaze the organ. Bill came in long spurts that shot far up Harry's pussy that he wondered how long will it take for it to flow away.

Harry smiled at the man he loved and he brought his face down.

"I thought you were going to leave me" said Harry

"Why would you think that?" asked Bill

"Well Fleur is a Veela after all" replied Harry

"And you're a fit bloke. Believe me Fleur could turn on her charms, and I will never be tempted by her, nor another woman ever again"

Satisfied with his answer, Harry smiled and kissed his beloved.

* * *

><p>It was a nice crisp October night in Muggle London. The doors of the Odeon in Leicester Square opened and out came an audience that was split right in the middle, those who were wowed and those who were sneering at the film that was known as <em>Eyes Wide Shut<em>.

"Thinking of including it in the programme?" asked Blaise as he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Definitely. It'll be great if I could have two showing, one at the beginning of the season, and one at the end. Kubrick deserves the best" said Ron.

"Yeah" Blaise said in agreement.

"Tell me, now that we are through talking shop, would you ever go to an orgy like that?" asked Ron.

Blaise eyed his boyfriend, and chose his words carefully. "Before I met you, I would have liked nothing more. Although it would have to exclusively for guys."

"How about you?" asked Blaise.

"Same here, although I would have preferred it if it was filled with women".

"And now?" asked Blaise

"No way" said Ron as he dragged Blaise to a small alleyway that acted as an apparition point.

"Besides, I have everything I want" said Ron as he cupped Blaise's package through his trousers.

"Right here" said Ron.

Blaise got hard and he and Ron apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback will be appreciated. Thanks<strong>


End file.
